Power and Sparks
by Codey-Wraith
Summary: The MMPR story with characters from other properties. Static shock, Sabrina the teenage witch and some other DC characters. Rated M for future content.
1. C1 The Power

Power and Sparks-Chapter One

( **Well A new story that was a thought of after thinking about another idea that relates to this one.**

 **So a heads up, some characters are from other 90's shows, though no Justice league in this world.**

 **I own nothing. Also I will make explain why some characters are here at the end.** )

 **CHAPTER ONE** - **Day of the Dumpster:**

 **Boston-Spellman House-Second Story bed room-Midday.**

On a nice summer day in Boston, a week before the summer holidays, a teenage girl with blonde hair packs her bag with a black cat relaxing on her desk. This is Sabrina Spellman the teenage Witch and her cat, Salem.

Sabrina sighs and speaks in sadness, "I don't see why we are moving? And why can I only pack a bag of the important 'stuff.' I mean why can't we take everything?"

"Sabrina, just pack your bag," Salem the Cat spoke, "by this time tomorrow we will be in sunny California," whispering the last two words, "and safe."

Sabrina sighs and says, "I don't get it why am I only aloud one bag!?"

Salam sighs and adds, "You are not the only one. I can only pack one pet carrier, and that is without magical luggage," As Sabrina started packing her flying Vacuum Cleaner. Salem sighs and says, "That Magical trunks are very handy, but your only limitation is the objects have to fit in the gap of the open trunk. And the fact you only get a closet worth of space." Salem then decided to ask with comforting tone, "Sabrina-?"

"No, Salem I am not packing your food stash, I am still annoyed with the smell of my closet when you moved it there," Sabrina yelled at her talking cat.

"I had to, Hilda had been stealing from it," Salem spoke, "When she pinched clothes from Zelda closet."

Sabrina shakes her head before packing her large Spell book, closes the case and says, "Well this is goodbye," before sighing heavily and heading to the door and saying, "Come on Salem." With that they went down stairs to the kitchen to find Sabrina's aunts Hilda Spellman, the fun one, and Zelda Spellman, the Smart one.

Hilda wearing a leather jacket and driving goggles from the early nineteenth century, notices Sabrina's down casted look and says, "Oh I understand Sabrina, Boston has been our home for years and now six months since you became a witch we are moving home," Hilda then looks to an old clock watch and almost screams, "We have to go."

The two aunts pushed Sabrina towards an old light blue BMW van, while Zelda carried Salem and placed him in the pet carrier above the car.

Sabrina then asks, "What about the house, you guys have a lot of magic stored there."

Zelda smiles as she pushes Sabrina into the car and says, "It is all sorted, we have an hour till we need to get to Angel Grove."

Sabrina asks in confusion, "But it's on the overside of the country?" As soon as all the doors were closed Hilda activates the car's engine when Sabrina notices them in the middle of the garden only for the car to hover straight up and then shoots off after clearing the house.

 **Highway to Angel Grove-before dawn-same moment Sabrina's family heads off.**

In an old Vista Cruiser with two passengers of African American decent and the car pulling an 'U-Haul' trailer. The driver is an overweight man with glasses, humming along as he drove the car. In the back seat is a teenager around the age of sixteen holding a small TV that need to be plugged into a wall currently tuning into the local television stations.

Which should be impossible considering that it was unplugged, unless you are Virgil Hawkins who also goes by the name Static when using his powers of electricity to fight crime with his best friend, Richie. (GEAR) After the attempted Second Big Bang that Ebon and Hotstreak became an amalgamation of their powers of shadow and fire, but not surviving the transformation of conflicting powers. A year later all the crime dropped at a sudden rate due to both the lack of super powered criminals and the fact the research into genetics were limited to curing diseases, and that creating enhanced beings were strictly regulated so that the most someone could do was make a star athlete, which was made illegal when it was discovered when a future sporting star was discovered.

Virgil sighs as his dad looks over to the lazing teen and says, "You okay Virgil, nothing good on TV?" the last part Robert Hawkins said with a laugh.

"I just still annoy with Sharon," Virgil answered, "I mean she did not tell anyone who I am, but seriously a restraining order kicking me out of Dakota! And all because I told her who I am!"

Robert sighs and says, "Yeah she over reacted, you saved her life enough times that she should have dealt with it. Fortunately I was offered that job at Angel Grave High. Apparently they are expecting something to happen. But its paying well."

"Who even offered you the job?" Virgil questioned as he sat up.

"Your new Principle, Henry Caplan," Robert spoke, "Went to collage together graduated the same year, I met your mother. He was one of my groomsmen when I married your mother."

Virgil nods before asking, "Hopefully I won't have to deal with criminals too soon."

Robert looked in the rear view mirror and says, "Perhaps give it a couple months before Static makes an appearance," Virgil looked to his father in shock before he calms down with this, "It would be a problem if you and Static shows themselves in Angel Grove on the same day."

Virgil laughs and says, "Sure thing pops, but if I am in the right place and time," Robert finished with, "You will be subtle, like moving a man hole cover to trip them or even close a door on their faces." Virgil nods in acceptance before climbing over to sit in the passenger's seat and says, "Well I have to say that I could have done without the travelling across country just to 'start over,' I mean it's nice there is no Sharon complaining or shouting in my ear and nitpicking everything I do," getting a laugh from his father, "Though tail end of summer break in California. Should be interesting."

Robert then looked to his side mirror to see a blue BMW flying past them but could not physically see the vehicle when it past them. He sighs and they spend the next hour travelling to Angel Grove.

 **Angel Grove-Cranston house-The Garage-Morning-One Hour later**

A teenager with blonde highlights wearing glasses, blue overalls and a white shirt, sitting at a workbench soldering a circuit board. Behind him is a white Volkswagen with panels disconnected and metal components added to the car though the metal dome on the hood was open revealing computer components. The boy stopped when a device on the workbench flashed he looked at the device before be startled by the Garage door being knocked on and a shout, "Billy! Open the door you have training with Adam and Tommy," from a girl.

Billy leaned over his workbench and flipped a switch to open the garage to reveal a red headed teen in loose pony tail, green clothes and holding a brown book bag. Billy looked to the girl and says, "Salutations Barbara, I was working on my mode of transportation and I still have failed to find an adequate power source that will safe for the environment and regular use." He collected his bag and training clothes, and adds, "Though I have found that all current methods of clean energy has been hindering my design."

Barbara sighs and says, "Billy, I understand you have an IQ capable to make any University dumb in comparison, but you need to understand that, using less sophisticated will help when explaining to most people."

The two walked along block after locking the garage before Billy spoke again, "Well after arduous number of calculation, the fuel source will need a constant output of one gigawatt of energy at the size of a standard basketball at minimum, while the size can be variable up to a small trunk."

Barbara spoke, "So really it's just a matter of finding a legal, cost effective, portable and capable of powering you're over powered engine?" Barbara looked at him in disbelief and says with sarcasm, "That should be easy."

 **With Sabrina's Family-Their new house-That Moment**

Hilda lands the flying van into the drive way of their 'new' home, and after one look, Sabrina asks, "Why does it look like the house we just left?"

"Because it is, the moving company we used moves houses," Zelda answers, "Though they are never exact because every time we have used them we have lost valuables."

"Yeah, I had to buy a new Safe twice," Hilda joked, "Though the contents were always on the floor where the safe was kept."

Sabrina looks around the Van before asking, "Why was Salem strapped to the roof?" The answer came from above when she could hear heaving his guts on the roof.

Zelda looks at the interior roof and says, "Sabrina, maybe you should have a look around the neighbourhood, while we help Salem, he has always gotten sick after Hilda's landings."

"Yeah, though he only gets sick when you liftoff and fly," Hilda spoke, "No wait, that is everyone."

"I'll just put my trunk in my room first, than I will have a look around," Sabrina spoke and after she opened the door she spots an old Vista Cruiser pulling a U-Haul trailer park across the street. The passenger door opened to reveal a teen her age and figured she would introduce herself after she took her trunk upstairs. She ran back down and said later to her aunts before heading across the road as Robert and Virgil lowered the back of the U-Haul when Sabrina speaks, "You two new to Angel Grove?"

Virgil fell back in surprise before seeing a smirking Sabrina, "Very funny," Sabrina helps him up and Virgil adds, "And yeah, my pops and me moved to Angel Grove today actually, you?"

Sabrina smiles and answers "Moved in today as well, my name is Sabrina Spellman."

Virgil smiles and says, "Names Virgil Hawkins, and I believe that you have put a spell on me."

"When!?" she says in a panic before face palming, "Wow, first time a guy flirted using a pun, it feels wrong."

Virgil rubs the back of his head and apologises, "Sorry, I have had a rough couple days, over reacting sister," he sighs and adds, "Though it's nice to have some normal teenager interaction. Best friend is back in Dakota."

"I'm going to have a look around the neighbourhood," Sabrina spoke, "Care to escort this lonely girl during the unknown?"

Virgil laughs but before he could accept, Robert spoke, "Have fun you two, don't get into too much trouble." Virgil then looked guilty but his dad spoke, "Go have fun with the pretty girl Virgil, I can handle the trailer until you get back have some fun."

Virgil gave his pops a hug before he and Sabrina walked away, before Hilda snuck up to Robert and says, "That was awfully sweet of you," causing the man to jump suddenly and Hilda to laugh and say, "I see you met my niece, let me give you a hand," her smile was infectious.

 **With Sabrina and Virgil-a few minutes later.**

"So, where are you from?" Virgil asks as they walk down the block.

Sabrina smiles and says, "Boston, place has a lot of snow days."

"Well Dakota was until recently filled with metahumans with strange powers," Virgil answered, "Though scientists managed to reverse the multiple transformations and took out almost all of the criminals down," he sounded a bit bitter at that, in truth Static, Gear and SheBang would mainly spend many eventless nights patrolling a crimeless city.

"The most eventful thing to happen in Boston has been mass hallucinations and freak weather," Sabrina spoke a partial truth as most of those events were because she made a mistake or tried to change the fate of another.

"Probably for the best, In Dakota we would get days off when a student was kidnapped by a super powered ex," Virgil joked as he walked backwards to a corner where he crashed into Billy and the two fell down.

"I have appeared to have collided with a greater amount of force," Billy spoke.

"No, just a guy trying to show to a girl," Virgil joked before adding, "Though with my track record I can see the resemblance."

Billy looked at Virgil surprised as Barbara speaks, "Wow, someone who Billy has never met can understand what he is saying, I think I have a concussion," as she helps Billy up while Sabrina helps Virgil.

After introductions are made Sabrina asks, "So do you two natives know a good pizza place?"

Barbara speaks, "We are heading to a juice bar a couple blocks away. If that helps?"

 **Angel Grove-Ernie's Juice Bar and Gym-twenty minutes later.**

Barbara and Billy led the two new kids to the number one teenager hangout. A large Gym with and elevated cafe area. ( **Same as the original show.** ) Virgil nods and says, "Dig the use of colours, feeling the feng shui."

Billy looks to Virgil and adds, "I have calculated that the colours used have been applied in such a way that most humans and several animals are forced to relax when introduced to the communal area."

Barbara led the group to the main cafe area while saying, "The place is owned by Ernie with his helper Naruto," Barbara then has a thoughtful look as she adds, "Though some say he has been here longer then Ernie, but he is an amnesiac, so cannot really get a straight answer."

At the counter a blonde haired youth was cleaning the counter when he turns to the new customers. His orange hooded sweatshirt rustled as he spotted Sabrina and he then went to make a tropical fruit drink and hands it to Sabrina while saying, "One, Tropical fruit swirl, for the magic lady," before he hands Virgil a menu and then proceeded to clean the mixing area.

Sabrina was confused before taking a sip of her drink and says, "This is good."

Virgil reads the menu when Barbara speaks, "Billy and I have to get ready, we have a self defence class in a few minutes," Another teenager wearing a green and white training equipment carrying a bag that is filled with effects, "Hey Tommy, meet the new kids."

Tommy walked over and shook hands with Virgil and Sabrina over the hand rail and says, "You two want to learn self defence?"

The two new kids laugh lightly before Virgil says, "I'm not sure about Sabrina, but I just moved to this Grove of Angels today," as he looks to Barbara and adds, "And after an hour, I can say that it definitely deserves the name," referring to Barbara and Sabrina.

Tommy laughed and says, "Well if you ever change your mind," he looks over his shoulder and sees an Asian Teenager in black training gear and adds, "Feel free to join in," he then faces the new teen and says, "Care to spar Adam?" The now revealed Adam nods with a smirk.

Virgil then continues to look at the menu before seeing one item that he wants he turns to the counter were he finds Naruto handing him a tray of chilli fires, Naruto smiles before continuing his cleaning, when Billy adds, "He does that, it is very disconcerting." Before he left for the changing room. Barbara went in the opposite direction to the women change room.

A large man entered from behind the cafe with a large television that he sets up, only for it to be filled with static before he shouts, "Naruto," said teen looks to the TV before flicking the side with a finger resulting in the news report to start about Astronauts landing on an unexplored location on the Moon, the most northern point of the Moon, a location that is always within sight of both Earth and the Sun.

Naruto stares at the screen while rubbing his head before shaking it off and returning to his work, while Ernie had a hopeful look on his face before he sighs in disappointment. Virgil continues to watch the television while also introducing himself and Sabrina to the owner of the juice bar.

 **On the moon-North Pole-A mile away from Rita's Palace.**

The two Astronauts, from NASADA located near Angel Grove, were slowly making their way towards what appeared to be a clay dumpster with jewels encrusted along the lid, the largest of which was a large ruby that was uncracked and enticingly waiting to be touched. The two astronauts went straight to the dumpster and touched the gem, resulting in the entire Moon and the Earth to quake in power as the lid explodes followed by the four fireballs land shoot out before landing behind the Astronauts laughing.

The creatures are an armoured winged ape holding a large sword, the second is small, white and wearing sculptor gear used when working with clay. The third is a black bat man with a monachal and finally a blue troll with satchel.

The gold monkey saw the Astronauts and forced them to panic when the creature set red sparks of lightning, causing them to run away before the black man bat throws darts at the astronauts knocking them out. The manbat spoke, "These should make a good breakfast for the princess."

The Blue Troll then shouts, "Empress Rita! Empress Rita! Time to wake up!"

"AH!" Rita exclaimed as she stands inside the dumpster before stepping on someone and getting out as a teenage girl in gold armour of dragon theme. Rita walks away from the Dumpster as the girl in Dragon armour clumsily gets out of the Dumpster in pain. Rita Repulsa looks around and says, "Well let's celebrate by destroying the nearest planet."

The Dragon girl the spoke with a tired voice, "A lot can change in however long we were sealed," she rubbed her faceplate, as if clearing her eyes.

The Man Bat then pointed her to the two astronauts and says, "We caught you a snack."

The Dragon girl then lightly touches both astronauts, drains some energy from them and says, "Thank you, Baboo, we should prepare a cell for them at the Palace."

The Gold flying Monkey then spoke, "Why did you not drain them dry!? You need the energy, Shruikan!"

Shruikan removed her golden helmet, to reveal long black hair and piercing blue eyes, glares at flying monkey, "I will only take what I need Uncle Goldar, and what we need is knowledge of the current era."

Goldar growls and says, "You must replenish your strength!"

Rita growls and says, "Shut up the two of you," she looks to the Palace in the distance and the group makes slow progress to the structure as Rita speaks, "Finster, Get started on Putties, Squatt, Baboo you will prepare the Palace and Goldar," She looks at him and says, "Stop fussing over the girl, if she wants to be weak, let her," she said with distain.

They reach the Palace and find it covered in graffiti the biggest being, 'RITA CAN SUCK IT' written in Japanese kanji. They also read other insults about each of them except Shruikan, who was smirking at the sight of Goldar and Rita being spanked by a green dragon. Shruikan concealed her giggles as everyone entered the Palace they discovered the state of the interior. The floor was littered with rubbing, broken bottles and a broken disco ball. That was when Rita really roared and shouts, "Who has desecrated my Palace?!"

Shruikan clears her throat and asks, "This is the main room, what about the other rooms?" What followed was everyone running to their rooms finding Rita's room raided, Finster's clay left in inappropriate shapes, Goldar's trinkets melted down into a toilet and Squatt and Baboos' stuff just wreaked. Shruikan went to her room and found the room untouched and extremely bare. They all returned to the main balcony room.

Once there Rita speaks, "Someone was looking for something," she looks to her bookshelf and adds "They definitely did not find it, Squatt, Baboo clean this place up. Finster get to work." Rita kicks the broken disco ball as she glares at Earth with anger due to the delay.

 **Earth-Ernie's Juice Bar-one hour later.**

Virgil and Sabrina cheered Billy on as Tommy taught him the Katas on the martial arts he was learning with tips from Adam. Barbara trains on a balance beam with a handstand, when she leaps off Sabrina and Virgil join her as she wiped the sweat from her brow when an overly large teen and a very skinny tall teen, boys were walking up to Barbara with the large teen speaking, "Hello Babs, you put some thought to our date?"

"No, Bulk, as I said before I refuse," Barbara spoke to Bulk before she says to the other as he starts talking Sabrina up, "And Skull, leave the new girl alone, give her a day without puking her guts."

Skull straightened his puke attire as Bulk appeared upset, "You really shouldn't have said that."

Virgil then made an appearance by placing his arms around both girls shoulders and saying, "And why is that?" his glare troubled both teen punks which had them step back when he adds, "Or should I consider that a threat to their safety?" indicating both girls. What no one, besides Sabrina, Naruto and Tommy noticed was the sparks on Virgil's hand that stuck the two bullies to the ground as he stepped forward and says, "Should I show you what we from Dakota, do to creeps like you," the two bullies were struggling to step back as their feet would not move until they were bent back to twenty degrees before they fell down. Before Bulk and Skull could get up, Naruto arrived with a broom and swept the two out of the room and into the hall.

Barbara thanked Virgil before she went to change leaving Sabrina able to quietly ask, "So what did you do to their feet?" Virgil sputtered as he tried to convince Sabrina that he did not do anything, but Sabrina, "You mean the purple lightning that came from your hands."

Virgil sighs and says, "Until recently I was a superhero in Dakota, Static, until the people who created a mutation serum that was airborne, was cured with an equally airborne cure. Though we stopped the second attempt at releasing the gas, got our abilities back and my man Gear created a vaccine for the cure." They sat down at the table and continue to watch Billy and his class, where Adam had taken him to the side and gave him some one on one coaching. Virgil then adds, "Due to my status, when I told my sister she had her former metahuman, and current boyfriend used his immense wealth to get a restraining order that forced me to leave Dakota."

"That's rough, my Aunts decided we should move due to some prophecy," Sabrina spoke, "My father's side of the family is mystic and you know magic, witchcraft and crazy creature."

"That is WACK," Virgil says with a smirk, "I mean, I have dealt with a guy that is made of shadows, another guy with a heated anger problem and then there was this one girl who could turn into an acidic mist."

"Yikes, the worst I have dealt with is a talking cat that I had to save from a kid who snuck a cat into his room," Sabrina spoke and adds, "Well, a Neil Diamond CD a spatula and dressing up as Santa solved it with the aid of a magic closet."

Virgil laughed at that as Barbara returned from changing out of her training gear. She sat down before Naruto arrived with a banana smoothy before leaving her to drink the drink. Virgil then asks, "So what is Naruto's deal? I mean it's like he knows what is about to happen before we do?"

Barbara looked at the blonde in question before she says, "you get used to it," she then turns towards Billy as he flips Adam over his shoulder and Tommy then calls that days lesson to an end. "From the year that I have been here in Angel Grove, it is always strange here," she then leans forward and adds, "I have never seen anyone pay for their meals or drinks, and to top it off, Ernie always laughs it off saying, 'who can remember such a small detail.'"

Billy and Adam step forward and Billy introduces their fellow teen before they leave for the change room. Virgil sees Tommy packing up the equipment before he waves to them goodbye, flashing a gold medallion around his neck, while also shouting to Ernie a thank you and a goodbye before heading off. When Billy and Adam return Virgil asks, "So where is Tommy going?"

Adam answers with, "Tommy has another class that he teaches in the park during the summer, basic self defence for kids." Virgil nods at that before he sees Naruto serving drinks and a bowl of chips to the table just as Billy gave an annoyed look as his stomach rumbled.

Surprisingly it was when they had finished the large bowl of chips that the entire planet began to shake. Causing everyone but Naruto and Ernie to panic, though Ernie shouts, "Earthquake head to the outside car park!" while Sabrina suddenly felt a spike in magic.

While everyone had ran outside, Virgil, Sabrina, Billy, Barbara and Adam became stuck on the stairs down before vanishing in five flashes of light. Naruto had seen this display before clutching his head in pain and falling to the floor.

 **Ancient Structure Hidden at the outskirts of Angel Grove-A minute earlier.**

In a large dark room with tesla coils, a white orb, blue flour and computer terminals with gold faceplates, black walls with small lights and a large white tube. In between the terminals a small humanoid robot with a flying saucer shaped head, red chestplate with yellow lightning bolt. This little robot was also clutching a blonde teddy bear wearing orange. When the entire planet began to shake the little Robot shouts, "ITS THE BIG ONE!"

That was when the large tube was struck with energy revealing a warped white face that says, "Alpha! It is Rita she is starting her attack. I need you to search for five overbearing and over emotional humans."

"Not Teenagers," Alpha shouts before doing as he was told.

A few seconds later Virgil, Sabrina, Billy, Barbara and Adam lands in a pile near the white sphere. Billy and Adam was up first while both Barbara and Sabrina were on Virgil who makes the comment, "Normally I take the girl for dinner first before I get this far," Virgil's grin turned to a laugh as both girls slapped his chest, before he helped them stand.

Billy looks around and says, "This place is incredible," indicating the empty area surrounded by computers before adding, "This is more advanced than most supercomputers I have read about."

"My friend Richie would be screaming with excitement," Virgil comments.

Sabrina was the first to ask, "Where are we?"

Billy understands before he says, "We should be able to find out from these computers."

As Billy went to one of the terminals Alpha came running in holding his teddy bear shouting, "No don't touch that!" before tripping on the step and falling forward to the ground.

Virgil helps him up saying, "Careful little dude, this place needs some better lighting," as Billy examines the little robot in fascination.

That was when the tube sparked with energy causing the face to return and shouts, "Welcome! I am Zordon of Eltar, and this is my assistant Alpha-5," Alpha waved to them, "We have brought you here because we are in need of your aid."

They all looked confused before Virgil speaks, "So?"

"Rita Repulsa and her minions were sealed away by five warriors ten thousand years ago, but over one Earth hour ago Rita Repulsa was released by accident," Zordon spoke, "I gave those five warriors the power to fight Rita and her forces, but now those powers are needed again. Look to the viewing globe," they looked behind them to see the white sphere gain images that showed Rita riding a bike with Goldar following her as Zordon adds, "You five have been chosen to wield the power of ancient dinosaurs," the images changed to that of three giant mechanical dinosaurs, a Mammoth and a Sabre-tooth tiger. "When the zords powers are combined," the images changed to giant robot, "They form the Megazord. There are dangers you may be hurt in the process of defending your world. Which is why I wish for you to willing choose."

The teen were silent before Virgil says, "Wow, your sales pitch needs work," getting a chuckle from Zordon.

That was when a flash of light appeared around each of the teens waists that were strange and buckle like. Zordon adds, "These are your Morphers, to activate them raise them and call out your dinosaur. Billy, patient and Wise, you shall command the Triceratops Zord. Barbara fearless and angile, the Sabre Tooth Tiger. Adam clever and skilled, the Mastodon. Sabrina honest and powerful, the Pterodactyl Zord," Zordon paused as he looks to Virgil looking at the morpher in his hands before he says, "Virgil, experienced, strong and able to hold your own, the Tyranosaurus Zord shall prove strong."

Virgil rubbed his head before saying, "I need some air," with that he left the chamber and was quickly followed by the others.

Alpha looked to Zordon and asks, "You are giving them the power first?"

Zordon sighs and says, "Sometimes seeing is believing," as Alpha clutched the teddy bear tighter.

 **Outside-The Command Centre**

Virgil rubbed his face as he walked away from the sandstone structure. Sabrina ran up behind him and pats his back while Adam speaks, "I don't get it, why give what appears to be dangerous weapons to teenagers?"

As they walked into the surrounding desert Billy was making mental calculations before saying, "Perhaps there is a genetic component?"

Virgil was silent as he followed every one as Barbara says, "Well that makes sense, but if we also assume that physical ability." They continued to walk while looking around, "Why are we walking back?" causing everyone to stop.

"I just came outside for some air," Virgil spoke as he walked pass everyone and adds, "I mean, I lived in Dakota so learning that there is some space witch trying to take over the world is not that big a stretch." They watch him step up to a large rock and say, "I mean, you saw the Tech, the robot with smart AI oh and the giant head in a tube that is from who knows where."

Sabrina then walks down the hill and says, "Well does he expect us to do? We are teenagers!" the defeat in her voice, while racking her brains on how she could actually help.

Adam then asks, "What I would like to know is, if anyone should have been picked, Why not Tommy? I mean he is stronger than me."

Billy was silent as he began to examine the Morpher he was given and removed the golden disk with the triceratops image on the front, before silently placing it in its slot. Billy then says once they reach the bottom of a hill, "Perhaps we were just in the right place at the right time."

That was when a group of grey humanoid creatures started flipping around the five teens before surrounding everyone and grabbing Sabrina causing her to scream before Virgil punched one with an electrified fist. Virgil then says, "That is not how to treat a lady," before back handing the other creature and shouts, "What are these things?!"

"They must be Rita's minions," Barbara shouts before being punched in the stomach and thrown towards a stone wall. Billy was next when he was spun around by a couple and thrown on Barbara. Adam was punched a couple times back while Sabrina was then thrown into Adam, who catches her before stumbling back into Billy and Barbara. Virgil lasted much longer than the others even going as far as to knock two of the creatures out before one sucker punched him and sent rolling to the others with a black eye.

Virgil sits up, rubbing his face as his back faces the others and he says, "This blows, what are these guys made of? Concrete?" As the silver creatures slowly ziging and zaging towards the group of teenagers when Virgil adds, "Its times like these that I really hate," he stops himself before he changes his words, "Meta-creatures. Like back in Dakota about a year ago."

Adam helps Billy and Sabrina up while Virgil helps Barbara and Adam asks, "What do we do here, only you Virgil seemed to actually hurt them."

Virgil mimed lifting weights as he says, "I lift some times," he then reached for his Morpher and says, "Well Zordon said that these can be used to fight back, so let's try it."

With that they each spoke:

Adam: "MASTADON!" giving him a black suit with white diamonds on the chest, white boots and gloves with black diamonds, white belt and a Mastadon styled helmet. On the belt is his morpher and a holster holding what appears to be a red and white knife.

Sabrina: "PTERODACTYL!" giving her a pink version of the suit with a skirt and a pterodactyl helmet that has a white lower half.

Billy: "TRICERATOPS!" Blue with triceratops themed helmet.

Barbara: "SABRE TOOTH TIGER!" Yellow with skirt and sabre tooth tiger styled helmet.

Virgil: "TYRANASAURAS!" Red with t-rex styled helmet, though his gloves were lined with purple lines along his fingers and purple metal knuckles.

With their transformation complete Virgil punches the lead creature into the other causing a spread of purple sparks to affect the grey creatures. With that they were covered in energy of their respective colours and proceeded to travel through the sky and towards Angel Grove.

 **Rita's Palace-twenty minutes earlier.**

Rita Repulsa looked the Earth with her telescope to watch Zordon's Base where she sees five teens leave the sand stone fortress. She saw them walk away and shouts, "Finster get those Putties made! And send them down," Shruikan entered the room and saw Rita's face and laughs at the black ring around Rita's eye before having to dodge Rita's magic. Rita then growls and cleans her face and shouts, "GOLDAR ATTACK THE CITY NEAR THE COMMAND CENTRE! FINSTER SEND PUTTIES TO ZORDON'S DUMB TEENS."

"It will be done my queen," Goldar exclaimed while having several Putties while another group of putties flashed down to the planet when Squatt entered the room with a mop and bucket before rushing to Rita's side with a mirror and a damp cloth for her to clean her face.

 **Angel Grove-Twenty minutes later-Tallest Skyscraper in the city.**

Goldar was blasting energy at the city below as five coloured lights landed on the roof and say the putties and Goldar turn towards them and shouts, "Putty Patrollers! Destroy them!"

With that said the grey creatures from before charged them with bowling ball shaped hands and a couple with sword like limbs. Virgil punched a couple of the Putties before Goldar attacked with his sword, but Virgil grappled with Goldar's sword arm and kneed him in the stomach with an electrified knee.

Barbara punched a putty with and open palm before getting on another putty's shoulder and flipping it into another putty. Billy stumbled as he avoided his first putty before tripping forward and head butting a Putty unconscious, when he straighten himself up a Putty was killed by another Putty when two tried to get him while he was down.

Adam from his position hit a trio of Putties with a strong side kick as Sabrina ran away from a group of Putties chasing her. Adam then grappled with a Putty before throwing it into the Putties chasing Sabrina. Sabrina nodded her thanks before being tackled by another Putty while Adam had to deal with another small group. Sabrina tried to push the Putty off when in anger she kick it in the crotch causing it to collapse in pain. Adam broke one of the Putty's back and through it at the last of his putties.

Barbara flipped another Putty away from her before she throws her hip at a Putty that was beating on Billy before helping him up and taking her dagger thing and returned it to her holster. The four teens turn to Virgil and Goldar as Goldar tries to use the lightning from his sword to remove the Red Ranger but all he got was Virgil holding on no matter what. Goldar then tried flying in the air only for Virgil to head butt him and the two to fall to the roof.

Virgil stumbled to his feet as he says, "Well even with a helmet a head butt hurts, great for getting free not as a finishing move," he then crossed his arms when Goldar went to attack only for Barbara kicking Goldar in the face and Adam shoulder charging him in the side. Billy looked to his dagger and transforms the dagger shaped weapon into a gun and shoots Goldar twice, while Sabrina helped by following his instructions. Goldar struggled to stand as he kicked Adam back and caught Barbara's second jump kick to Goldar's face, only to be thrown through the air and collided with Sabrina and Billy. Virgil charged energy into his fist before charging forward and knocking Goldar back and says, "This is harder than it looks."

Sabrina and Billy helped Barbara up as Adam and Virgil reached them while Sabrina asks, "What exactly do we do now?"

That was when Rita Repulsa's Sceptre crashed between them and Goldar began to expand as he was covered in red lightning and Virgil asks, "Um, does anyone know how to fight a giant."

That was when their buckles glowed and they all called, "We need DinoZord Power!"

In the distance a large crevice opened for a Giant Red Mechanical Tyrannosaurs to climb out. At a local mountain the top exploded like a volcano were a pink and red pterodactyl to fly towards the city. To the south a large blue Triceratops on treads sped towards the city. To the east forests a yellow Sabre tooth Tiger ran towards the city. To the North a large mechanical Mammoth stomped its way to the city.

Once they giant robots reached the city each Ranger jumped to the respective DinoZord.

Sabrina speaks from the cockpit, "Is this a bad time to mention my fear of flying in a confined space?" and flies a little too close to Goldar and slashed his face lightly.

Billy, "This is so high-tech," before pressing a button and the Triceratops' tail folded up and fired two blasts at Goldar.

Barbara, "Wait, does it matter that I don't have my driver's license yet?" and the Sabre Tooth Tiger jumped and slashed Goldar in the chest.

Adam, "This is incredible," he fired a frost blast at Goldar slowing him down, "Should I be worried that this is our first time driving 'Zords' and we are not hitting each other?"

Virgil shouts over the hiphop music that he was playing in the Zord's cockpit, "Are you kidding? The stereo in this thing is amazing!" Virgil channelled his electro powers through his Zord and tail slamming Goldar in the face with purple lightning followed by a double jump kick. Virgil then says, "This is amazing, Do you think Zordon would let me have a rave is here," before his Zord roars at Goldar blasting the monster with golden wind and purple lightning.

Goldar stumbled back before shouting, "YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF ME! POWER RANGERS!" before he vanished into thin air.

 **Outside-Rita's Palace-Ten Minutes Later**

A giant Goldar paced back and forth as his armour had smoke exiting from the seams before he started to shrink down to his normal size as Rita's magic began to dissipate enough for him to enter the Palace and reach Rita Repulsa's balcony to hear Rita shout, "How can you be beaten by teenagers!?"

"That Red Ranger is not completely human," Goldar answered, "He somehow managed to absorb my energy attacks and he hits harder than those other pesky humans!"

Shruikan then speaks, "So Zordon updated his Power Rangers?"

 **Earth-Command Centre-that moment.**

The five teens were talking about their experience with the power they used while Virgil manly stared at his Morpher as Zordon began to speak, "Congratulations on your first victory. Now please understand at this stage I ask will you fight to protect your planet?"

Virgil then spoke up with a question, "Why did you pick teenagers? I mean, you could have picked adults, hell even people who actually know what they are doing?"

Zordon hums and says, "I was sealed in a time warp by Rita ten thousand years ago. The power granted by the Morphers also amplify what the humans have within, teenagers have the ability to adapt to the power faster than full grown humans. The final reason is that as teenagers you are less likely to tell those in power about the power of the morphing grid."

Billy then went into an overly complex method of explaining what Zordon said when Virgil spoke, "Give a teenager some reasonability they fight to succeed," he looked to Zordon's tube and asks, "Let me guess don't tell our parents?"

Zordon then speaks, "If you wish to continue as a Power Ranger you will need to follow. Never used your power for power for personal gain, never escalate a battle and never reveal your secret, to keep the protection of the power."

Virgil nods and says, "So, basic rules for being a hero got you."

Zordon then says, "These rules do not apply to powers or skills not given by the power," Virgil nods while Sabrina lets out a breath in relief.

Virgil smirks and says, "Well I am in, but if push comes to shove I may have to tell my dad," Zordon nods in acceptance.

Billy speaks next, "Yeah it will be a learning experience."

Barbara then says, "I am in, but we will need something stronger than those knife gun things."

Adam speaks, "We will need to up Billy's training, so I am in, maybe even teach Virgil and Sabrina some self defence."

Sabrina was silent before she asks, "Do we have to wear spandex?" that got a laugh from everyone and Alpha to short circuit before Sabrina apologises and says, "Yes I'll help." They all then celebrated their first victory.

 **Virgil's House-that night**

Virgil had returned home only to find his father laughing with a woman named Hilda before she said she had to leave and his father handed him a package. Virgil took the package to his room and opened the box to find it filled with a hundred thousand dollars in cash with a letter from one Dr Edwin Alva Sr. the man responsible for Meta-humans in Dakota. Virgil reads the letter:

 _Virgil Hawkins,_

 _I apologise for the failure in aiding you in your court case, but due to circumstances we both understand I could not be involved in any way publicly. After you and Francis managed to save my son from his fate, I have been unable to repay you._

 _So to give us both peace of mind, use this money anyway you wish, it is all legal currency and not used for shady business practices._

 _This is not a bribe, but please understand that no further contact is requested for both our sakes._

 _Sincerely Doctor Edwin Alva Senior._

Virgil dropped the letter and sighs as he grabs a blocky walkie talky and says, "Hey Richy! You there?" Only to receive an annoyed shout of, "DO YOU MIND I AM ROCKING MY BOYFREINDS WORLD!" before it was shut off and left with static as Virgil stares at the device.

 **Sabrina's house-Same time**

Sabrina was in her room searching for information on both Zordon of Eltar and Rita Repulsa as her Morpher rested besides her book. She has been searching for everything related to them and found nothing.

Salem climbed up to his favourite spot to snoop as he asks, "So what you looking for?"

Sabrina sighs and says, "I am trying to find two people, A Zordon of Eltar and Rita Repulsa," that was when her aunt Hilda barged into the room in a panic.

"Did you just say Rita Repulsa?" Hilda questioned and Sabrina nodded, causing Hilda to sigh before taking a seat on Sabrina's bed, "You won't find anything in that book, the information will only be in one book, and unfortunately only the author can give you a copy."

Sabrina then questioned, "And the Author?"

"In Witchs' community he is known as the Anti-Immortal Dragon," Hilda answered before adding, "And is human."

:END OF CHAPTER ONE:

( **Well a new story based on the different Nineties shows in a familiar setting. Also just to clarify no Megazord due to preference.**

 **Now for Statistics:**

 **Name-Colour-DinoZord-Skills**

 _Virgil Hawkins-Red-Tyranasauraus Zord-Leader and ElectroMaster_

 _Billy Cranston–Blue-Triceratops Zord-Super Genious_

 _Adam Park–Black-Mammath Zord-Martial Artist_

 _Barbara Gordon-Yellow-Sabre Tooth Tiger Zord-Elite Gymnist_

 _Sabrina Spellmen-Pink-Pterodactyl Zord-Witch in Training._

 **Now with that out the way please comment and review, and please no flames**

 **Until Next time BEWARE THE WRAITH.** )


	2. C2 Bones and Wolfman

Power and Sparks Chapter 2

 **Another Chapter has come, I hope you enjoy.**

 **I OWN NOTHING! I wasn't even born to a year after Power Rangers first debuted.**

:Chapter Start:

 **Ernie's Juice Bar-Early morning-the day after the Ranger's first battle**

The heavy set Ernie walked into his Juice Bar carrying a crate of fresh fruit that he places on the counter before walking around the side to find Naruto lying on the floor waking up. Ernie rushes to his side and says, "You really have to stop falling asleep on the floor." Naruto shrugged as he sat up, as Ernie asks, "What happened?" Naruto silently stands and takes the crate into the back, not saying a word. Ernie just shook his head as he went to prepare for the day.

 **Rita's Palace-Main Room-The Moon-a week later**

Rita watched the Earth below in her main chamber and through her telescope. She had been spending the week studying the new Power Rangers. So far she had learned that the new yellow, Barbara the Olympic hopeful with dreams of being a member of the police. The Black Ranger, Adam the Martial Artist that has learnt from his grandfather's style. The Blue Ranger, Billy an apparent super genius who had been working in his garage building a car.

Rita growls and says, "Why can't I learn anything about the Red and Pink Rangers," she had used all her spying abilities to try and spy on them, only to be unable to find Virgil, while Sabrina's house appeared to be concealed. Rita frowns before shouting, "Finster!" she walks to the back of the main room to see the white monster maker that she shouts at, "Finster I need a monster that will defeat these rangers."

Finster rubs his chin before saying, "Perhaps, we could seal them into another dimension," he then returns to his current project and says, "Bones, as you remember can only be destroyed when the head is shattered. Have the rangers trapped in a time warp and then destroy the link."

Rita smirks and says, "Yes, and create more Putty Patrollers for a distraction," and laughs in hysterics.

 **With Virgil-Morning-First Day of School**

Virgil awoken in his Static Gear he wore during his patrols at night, figuring that he could stop some criminals or help some people instead what happened was that there was no crime or anything for him to do. Virgil spent an extra hour patrolling just in case he missed anything.

There was a loud knock on his door that startled him awake as he fell out his bed and his father spoke, "Virgil, you have school in two hours, time to wake up. I am leaving now, I will see you there."

With that Virgil hears his Dad leave and prepares himself for school, he had a shower and got dressed before having a couple slices of toast. He looked at the time before locking up and heading to the street before crossing the road and knocking on the Spellman's house. Sabrina's aunt Zelda answered the door as Virgil asks, "Is Sabrina here, I figured the two of us could walk to school."

Zelda smiles and says, "I will call her down. Wait here," before she walks inside and closes the door.

As Virgil was waiting he hears Sabrina say, "No Salem I am not taking you to school," before she comes out the door to see Virgil.

Virgil smiles and says, "You up for the torture that is high school for the new kid?"

Sabrina laughs at his humour before the two head towards their new High School, Angel Grove High. They meet up with Billy and Barbara, meeting up with Adam when they reach the high school. Where they split up for Virgil and Sabrina to head to the principle's office. They got their different time tables before heading to their homeroom where they see they are in the same room as Billy, Adam and Barbara. They had a mismatch of classes with each other, until they reach the end of the day where a school assembly was called for the Principle to introduce Virgil's dad to the school as the new student councillor. The school day eventually ended where they went to Ernie's Juice bar.

 **Rita's Palace-Afternoon**

Rita paced before she reaches the back of the main room and shouts, "Finster! Finster! Where are my putties and monster?"

Finster steps out of his room and says, "May I present, Bones," and with a sweeping arm gesture as a series of bones flew together before combining into a green skeleton swordsman with large hat with cape attached.

"Greetings my Queen," Bones says with a hollow baritone before saying, "How may I serve you?"

Finster mutters about the settings he should have used, while Rita says, "You will be luring the Power Rangers into a trap and destroy them."

"Yes my Queen," Bones replies.

Rita then says, "I will send putties to distract them," she them laughed lightly.

Deeper in the Rita's Palace, Goldar was training with Shruikan in a dark chamber, smoke on the floor, green walls and golden bars connected to lion-like ornaments. They continued to practice their swordsman ship to at high speed. They get into a sword lock before Shruikan suddenly falters and collapses to one knee. Goldar growls before summoning a couple putties and shouting, "Get Shruikan some more humans to drain," the putties teleport as Goldar turns to Shruikan and says, "Drain them dry this time," before leaving her alone.

Shruikan growls before punching the ground in anger before focusing on standing while muttering under her breath, "Why am I cursed with this body," glaring off into the darkness.

 **Ernie's Juice Bar-That moment**

Tommy was seen training a large group of teenagers, while Virgil was learning some self defence with Adam. Sabrina was talking with Barbara about the different teachers. Bulk and Skulk were eating near the two girls.

After a couple minutes, Naruto walked passed Sabrina and Barbara, but as he goes past Bulk, he trips Naruto only for Naruto's foot to hook onto Bulk's chair, leaving Naruto in an angle with the drinks being perfectly balanced right at the table of girls who accepted their drinks before Naruto stands back up without his hands and walks back behind the counter. No one but Sabrina noticing the incident. Bulk and Skulk clicked their fingers in disappointment as Bulk says, "What will it take for the blonde retard to fall?"

Skulk replies with, "Yeah!?"

Sabrina shakes her head before asking Barbara, "Where is Billy? I would have thought he would have come with us, after school, or even attending Tommy's class."

Barbara smiles and says, "He said he was working on a project that he said will make," she gestures her hands like she was holding an item they both shared, "Efficient, apparently," she said that last part with unknown belief.

Virgil swings a punch at Adam, but was flipped over Adam's shoulder before Virgil says, "Well clearly I need to improve," Adam helped him up as he says, "I should have started learning this stuff sooner."

Adam shrugs before saying, "It is never too late to learn," Adam got in position again before gesturing for Virgil to do the same and says, "Keep a low centre of gravity as I attack."

Virgil nods before Adam attacks pushing Virgil back slightly and as he was about to be knocked of his feet he created enough static to keep his feet glued to the floor. Adam then proceeded to be flipped over Virgil's shoulder. Virgil rushed to his side and says, "Sorry, don't know my own strength sometimes."

Adam laughs before saying, "You kept your footing. Good work," he rolled his shoulder lightly before he spots Billy walking into the gym section of the Juice Bar, "Billy, where have you been?"

Billy walked to them before speaking, "I have been working on an invention that I believe will help us in the event of an emergency," the three walk towards Sabrina and Barbara where Billy then says, "I have constructed a concealed communications device that will allow us to-" he was interrupted by Bulk and Skulk.

"Hello geeks," Bulk starts with Skulk repeating everything he was saying, "Have we interrupted the daily meeting of the Super Geeks?" before the two laugh like idiots.

Virgil then spoke, "Actually we just discussing Billy's new million dollar invention," he shows them a simple clothes peg, "You clip a couple of these to each ear, and it improves the blood flow to the brain improving intelligence with more blood reaching your brain," Virgil looked at the two at their lack of understanding and adds, "It makes you smarter."

Bulk steals the peg and says, "That is a dumb invention," with Skulk repeating what he said before the walked off. Once out of sight Bulk grabs Skulk's shirt and says, "We have to get to the patients office and sell 'our' idea for a million dollars." The end result is that the two are laughed at and later tried using the peg idea to 'A' a test only to fail and get Detention for a week.

The power rangers without their suits walk to the Gym lockers and Billy opened his personal locker and says, "I have constructed each of us these," he hand each of his friends a wrist watch and says, "I have connected these communicators to the Command Centre, they receive kinetic pressure followed by audio stimuli."

Barbara starts to translate for Virgil and Sabrina, only for Virgil to say, "You press the button," followed by Sabrina saying, "And then we can talk to each other." That was when everyone but Billy pressed the button resulting in the four teleporting out the Juice Bar in their individual colours.

Billy frowns before saying, "I must have selected mistaken the wavelength," before he himself teleported away.

Ernie had seen them vanish before saying with a sigh, "Damn rookies," before he continues to tend his bar.

 **Command Centre-A couple seconds after Billy teleported.**

Virgil, Sabrina, Adam and Barbara teleported into the Command Centre landing on top of Alpha as he was tending to the computer systems, a second later Billy was the last to teleport landing on top of the others. Virgil was under the whole group when he says, "Look, not to sound rude or anything, but could everyone get off me, Alpha is an awkward shape to be lying on."

They did just that with Adam helping Virgil stand while, Billy helps Alpha stand and whom says, "Wow, Dudes, Dudettes what's kicking?"

Billy spoke, "Sorry, I must have mistaken the wavelength signal."

Virgil replies with, "It's cool man, all inventions have their bugs."

The pillars next to Zordon's tube sparked before Zordon appeared in his tube and says, "Well said Virgil, but this bug will aid you in your battle, with a way to transport to the Command Centre in an Emergency. Alpha will connect your Communicators to the Command Centre so that we can contact you in the future."

Billy hands Alpha his communicator where Alpha uses his tools to adjust the settings to connect communicator while saying, "This is rather easy, just need to adjust this and Ahoh," before running back and forth after messing with his own systems by mistake. After the third lap, Virgil caught Alpha and sent out a small spark causing him to stop and appear to relax. Alpha appeared to look at Virgil and says, "Thank you," before he continued to connect the communicators, slowly this time to avoid the error he had made.

Virgil then says, "Sorry, for arriving unexpectedly. Though we didn't have a way to contact you. I had wanted to ask a couple more questions mainly about these powers you gave us and what you can tell us about Rita."

Zordon nods before saying, "That is understandable. Rita had been terrorising this part of the Universe ten thousand years ago, until she reached Earth and using the power coins, the first team of Power Rangers managed to hold her forces back until she was tricked into a stasis chamber. I am afraid that not even I know the full capabilities of the power coins. When the time is right I will reveal these secrets as we cannot risk Rita discovering them."

Virgil nods before the sirens go off causing Sabrina to question, "What is going on?"

They look to the viewing globe when prompted to see putties outside Angel Grove. Zordon says, "Putties have appeared outside of the city, you must find out why." Virgil nods before they were teleported to the location.

Alpha asks, "I hope they will be okay."

"I understand Alpha, but the power will protect them," Zordon spoke.

 **Outside the city-A few seconds later.**

Virgil, Sabrina, Adam, Barbara and Billy teleport just out of sight of the majority of the Putty Patrollers, before concealing themselves behind a rock to see the Putties searching for whatever they were looking for. Virgil crouches as he tries to see each putty. Billy turns around to see several Putties staring at the five teenagers, Billy then says, "Ah guys," the panic in his voice was brushed off by everyone besides Virgil, who picked up a large rock.

When Barbara spotted the putties, Virgil turns and throws the rock at a Putty's head, and says, "Spread out Barbara stay with Billy, Adam stay with Sabrina, spread out and if you need to Morph." So that is what they did, Barbara and Billy went towards a rocky hills while Adam and Sabrina rushed past a couple of the putties towards a small canyon. Virgil stayed in the area near they arrived in before punching the first Putty, with small purple sparks travelled along his arm as he punched, along his legs as he kicks. Virgil was punched in the side of the head while he grappled with a Putty. He stumbled as was caught in a net before he could reach his morpher, the six Putties ganging up on him to punch him while he was down. Virgil whisper, "What are these guys' made of, they barely felt it when I punched them."

 **With Billy and Barbara-A couple minutes later.**

Billy and Barbara managed to find a couple large rocks to hide under as the putties ran past them, never noticing they were there. Once the Putties were out of sight, Billy spoke, "It appears with have concealed ourselves against Rita's forces."

Barbara nods before saying, "Yeah, We should head back to Virgil," Billy looked at her as she adds, "Because he is alone and those Putties may be overwhelming him."

Billy thought on this and with what variables he has all say the same thing, "Yeah, he will need our help," before the two check to ensure that no Putties could see them and once they see that everything is clear, they rush back.

 **With Adam and Sabrina-ten minutes later.**

Adam and Sabrina managed to get further ahead where they found a higher path that had rocks covering the edge of the path, they hid behind them and as the Putties got below them they pushed the rocks down on top of the Clay Creations. They manage to crush all but one, who had climbed up behind them and tried to attack but Sabrina pointed at the Putty and a rock fell onto the Putty flattening it. Adam turns around at the sight before relaxing at the twist of fate and says, "Talk about lucky."

Sabrina simply nods before saying, "Yeah let's get back to Virgil."

 **Back with Virgil-Five minutes later**

Virgil continued to try and block the kicking Putties, doing his best to defend himself only to receive more hits. He focused on the net before managing to cut it enough before punching a Putty in the face without his powers knocking it back. The rest of the Putties, dog piled him before Adam, Sabrina, Barbara and Billy returned and dug him out, with Adam and Barbara knocking them back, with Billy and Sabrina managing to push them into a large pile of Cacti.

The only Putty Patrollers that didn't turn to energy and dust ran away with their rears covered in pieces of Cacti as they ran away. Sabrina rushed to Virgil's side and says, "You okay Virgil?"

"Got snot beaten out of me," Virgil admitted before saying, "Splitting up was probably a terrible idea for my health."

Adam then spoke, "Considering us splitting up got rid of most of them, we wouldn't have been able to handle them all yet."

That was when Virgil's communicator went off and Zordon spoke, "Rangers the Putties were a distraction, Rita has sent her Monster Bones, an un-dead swordsman, is attacking the Angel Grove Amusement Park. Morph and engage before the monster changes location, to a possibly public location."

"We are on our way," Virgil says before each of them grab the morphers.

"MASTADON/SABRETOOTH TIGER/TRICERATOPS/PTERADACTL/TYRANASAURUS!" they each said their dinosaurs' name before they each transformed and teleported.

 **With Bones-Minutes prior-Angel Grove Amusement Park**

Bones searched the empty fair grounds thinking aloud, "Where is everyone?" before using its' powers to make all the different amusement rides. Figuring to wait on the Power Rangers. Squat and Baboo were in the area with a model shuttle craft that is the disguise for the time warp device.

He lazily rode the Merry-Go-Round with a couple Putty Patrollers in amusement, until the Power Rangers arrived. Red then says, "Hold it, bone guy," struggling to find a name for Rita's monster.

Bones got angry and says, "The Name is BONES," before jumping at the group solo with it's sword raised, Red tackles Bones to the side while Black jumps into the air and kicks Bones in the head knocking it off. Red freezes at the sight before Bones' body punches him in the face. The others were forced to fight the Putty Patrollers as Bones' skull flew through the air while Black was forced to engage the Putty Patrollers. Red tries adding some electricity behind his hits, resulting in no difference.

Red growls before kicking Bones between the legs, causing Bones' head to fall to the ground and his body to clutch his crotch. Red shouts, "That worked?" before he was tackled into the others and Bones recovered enough for his head to float in the air again. The floating head spun above the group generating energy below and around the Rangers causing the group to spin and knock the putties away. They shook their heads to remove the dizziness from their heads when Red says, "Over there, the monster rushed into the haunted house," he slowed down as he finished.

Pink simply asks, "What is something wrong?"

Red replies with, "More like, this monster is playing to the stereotype."

Black says, "We better follow."

"Probably a trap," Red says, "But you are right we need to go in after him," with that the group run into the haunted house ride and all fall down a trap door causing them to land in a large room, the floor covered in smoke, some random rocks and a single tree holding the model of a space shuttle. The rangers struggle to stand where Red notices the shuttle before he sees Bones and a group of Skeletal Putties. Red reaches a crouch first before he says, "Aim for the head," the others look at him strangely before he adds, "What? He felt when I kicked him in frustration, plus destroying the head is Zombie one oh one."

Yellow sighs and says, "Best plan we have at the moment," everyone pulls out their Power Blasters in dagger mode to fight off the Skeleton Putties.

The Rangers manage to fight them to a stalemate before Red rushes Bones and slides between his legs. Bones turns around to face Red and began to fight between the two before Red shouts, "Guys NOW!" While Bones was distracted the other converted their daggers to blasters and opened fire on Bones. Bones fell apart but before he could reassemble Red grabs his head and says, "Looking for this," before using Bones' cape to block the monsters view. Bones' body tries to catch Red, which is difficult when you can't see what you are doing. Which was proved when Bones fell over and his head muttered pained distressed and started shouting obscenities. The Skeletal Putties turn to focus on Red, so he shouts, "Billy! Catch!" and throws the monster's head.

Blue was turned to the covered head and when he tries to catch said head, he missed completely. Bones groans in pain while Blue goes to pick it up, he kicks it towards Yellow, who catches it and after hearing what Bones had to say, felt no remorse when she drops the head as well and says, "Sorry, Butterfingers," she then picked up the head and says, "How about a game of soccer?" she drops the head again before kicking it back in the air before kicking it towards Black.

Black soccer catches the head with his chest before enjoying a quick kick around before saying, "This is fun," she then kicks the head to Red who enjoys a nice kick about.

Pink runs around using the rocks as stepping stones, with the Skeletal Putties tripping and falling on each other and on sword, before running into Squat and Baboo, as they were lighting a fuse cable that goes all the way to the space shuttle model in a tree, where she sees a black ball. Pink slowly turned from the two henchman of Rita and the bomb before they light the fuse. Pink then sneakily rushes to the space shuttle before picking up the device before running back towards the other and away from the bomb. Pink then shouts, "Guys, Rita's Hench-thingies, were trying to destroy this thingy."

She shows them the shuttle as Black kicks the head back to Red who catches the head and with a smirk runs over to the bomb and places the head next to it before Squat and Baboo teleported away. He rushes back to hear Blue say, "This appears to be a Dimensional Relocation Device."

When Red heard that he shouts, "Teleport out now!" they did just that teleporting back to the Command Centre.

Bones then shouts, "I WILL DESTROY YOU POWER-What is that smell?" as the fuse smoke swept through his cape before the bomb blows up destroying Rita's monster.

 **The Command Centre-A few seconds after the Rangers escaped.**

They landed awkwardly behind Alpha, in full Ranger gear, as he finished linking Billy's communicator design to the Command Centre's computers. Red was the first to stand and says, "Everyone intact?"

Pink sighs and says, "Like I was shot out a cannon."

Blue simply says, "We avoided the majority of the explosion, but the shock wave increased our kinetic motion."

Pink under her helmet looks at him without understanding what he said when Red translated, "Rita tried to blast us to another dimension, most likely with this," gesturing to the model shuttle they brought with them, "Bones was probably meant to send us, into a portal this thing may have made but," he looks at the device and finds a seam on the bottom and once he sees inside he says, "Welp, they forgot to connect a wire to the transceiver," he hands Alpha the shuttle and says, "You may want to dismantle this."

Alpha accepted the device while Zordon began to speak, "Good work Sabrina, noticing the Time Warp Generator. Alpha place the device in the analyser, it may be the key to understanding Rita's spell."

Red then realises what this meant, "You mean this could free you?"

Zordon sighs before saying, "That may no longer be possible. I have been in this time warp for too long, I would not survive the suddenly change of reality. But analysing this device will allow for our teleportation system to access other Quantum Reallities."

Pink, Black and Yellow was confused, then even more confused when Blue tried to explain but when Red said, "If Rita sends one of us to another reality, Zordon and Alpha can bring us back. So if Rita sent us to a world where the Nazis won World War Two or where we are the bad guys and Rita is good."

Pink then says, "Like, say a world where the world is the opposite, so I chose one choice but in that world I chose the opposite?" Red nods as they get what Zordon meant.

Zordon spoke, "My apologies for the confusion. Now at this time you should return to Angel Grove until Rita attacks again," with that the Power Rangers power down before teleporting back to Ernie's Juice Bar. Zordon looks down to Alpha and says, "We should begin a full scan of the planet. We need to find him," not saying who he was referring too.

Alpha says, "Right away Zordon."

 **Sabrina's house-that night**

Sabrina walked into her home a bit after sunset as she had been going over stuff with Barbara, mainly how to 'throw a punch' as it were. Something she had never needed to do, what with her powers. She walked towards the kitchen to find her aunt Hilda reading a green book. When she reached the fridge she asks, "What are you reading?"

Hilda looked to her niece before saying, "Just reviewing on some magic," and continued reading.

Sabrina looked over her shoulder and says, "But it is blank, is this one of those spells that I have to learn?"

"No," Hilda admits, "This was a gift from the magic world's version of the boogie man. Only those he finds worthy of the knowledge can read it. Though everything in this has rules on when you can use it."

"Rules? You are following the rules?" Sabrina asks in disbelief.

"When those rules mean I lose all my magic, then yes," Hilda admitted before closing her book and taking a sip of her coffee before admitting, "Though this book has saved my life more than once. I was looking through it for information on Rita Repulsa, all I found was a list of spells that I would have free range to use on her."

Sabrina quirked an eyebrow as she asks, "Seriously?"

"Ten pages," Hilda admitted, "Good thing Zelda went to Switzerland otherwise she would have tried to read this," lifting up the book to reveal a golden dragon foot print and says, "Seriously she took it off me, didn't get it back until a century later when she gave up. Watch this," she magically created a cauldron filled with lava and drops the book in it. Sabrina looked at him strangely before pulling out the same book from her pocket and says, "Zelda got angry when she literally tried everything and threw it in a volcano. Don't tell her I got it back, she will get mad." Sabrina smirks and agrees with what that. Hilda then smirks and says, "Want Lava marshmallows?" before creating a bag of them and a couple stone rods.

Sabrina smirks and accepts the rod and some marshmallows, she looks around the room before asking, "Where is Salem?"

Hilda sighs and says, "He is in the laundry, with a magic can opener and a thousand cans of tuna, little bastard threatened to tell, so I magically made him some food and forgot to mention that there is a reversal spell for his catty transformation." Sabrina laughs at that before the two had Marshmallows for dinner.

 **Barbara's house**

Barbara cooked dinner for two as a man in a suit, with orange hair, thick rimmed glasses and holding a trench coat walked into their apartment, loosening his tie. Barbara says, "Hey pops, you ready for my famous pork chops?"

"Evening Barbara," her pops says, "Work took a little longer, apparently after the whole giant monster and robot fighting in Angel Grove have scared several people in city whole. The issue with this has meant that we are trying to investigate who is behind this. Plus we are getting reports about a flying saucer with an alien flying around late at night, all across the city."

Barbara then asks Detective Jim Gordon, "How long have these reports been coming in?"

"A week," Jim answers before asking, "Do you know something?"

Barbara shook her head in the negative before saying, "No, I am just curious about my dad's work. I can't be a voice of reason?" Jim looked at her from the table before she adds, "Okay, I just wanted to hear more about the alien invasion," she jokes as Jim just shakes his head.

 **With Billy**

Billy was working on his car with a plate with pizza pockets on a plate on his workbench. Currently he was working on a chemical concoction of artificial rubber, one that would have a rubber tire to last two hundred times further then currently commercial tires. Billy took a bite out of his food before coughing and saying, "Next time, cook the pizza pocket," and heads inside his house.

 **With Adam-Just after Sunset**

Adam was practicing his martial arts forms in the back yard while thinking on his fight, before frowning and asking himself, "Why did Virgil rush in like that?" he then looks up just as a metal disk holding a dark skinned teen in purple flew by over head. Adam blinks before heading inside and going to his computer to look up Dakota.

 **With Virgil-Midnight-Top of one of Angel Groves skyscrapers.**

Static sat silently as he looked over the city in boredom as his communicator went off, he grabbed his wrist before slapping his forehead realising where he is, "What's up Zordon?"

Zordon spoke, " _Virgil, you won't find any major human based crime in Angel Grove, due to the nature of its' location on the planet_."

Static sighs before asking, "Why is that? I mean in Dakota crime started to become less and less, What is a superhero to do?"

" _Rest_ ," Zordon answered before saying, " _Rita could attack at any moment, so train, study and rest between fights."_

Static sighs and says, "Okay, but I am going to struggle to get any sleep I am still on the superhero sleep schedule," he lowered his wrist before pulling out his other communicator and beeps it to say, "On my way back now pops, be home soon."

" _I will have the hot coco ready for when you get here,_ " Virgil's father replied and did just that.

 **Rita's Palace-Main room.**

Rita watched Virgil as he flew from the skyscraper and with a shout, "So that is why I could not find him," She watched as he flew home and she finishes with, "He has powers." She walks to the side with a growl before speaking, "We will need to learn more."

Goldar then speaks, "It is something to do with energy," as he enters the main room while a couple Putties takes several homeless humans to Shruikan.

Rita then says, "We will need to learn more," Rita then walks to her bookshelves and says, "Perhaps, a spy is needed. Ah," she says with relief and finishes with, "Shruikan's human form, we can send her down and befriend the Rangers and learn their secrets."

"What of her need for energy?" Goldar roars his question.

"With the way she feeds," Rita starts, "No one would be able to tell when she was doing it," she laughs in hysterics.

 **A couple days later-Angel Grove High-End of the school day.**

Virgil was placing his books in his locker he appeared to be sleep deprived as he yawns while placing his homework in his bag. Barbara opens her locker three down to his left and after seeing Virgils current state asks, "What's up V? Not used to the work load?"

Virgil smiles before saying, "Actually compared to my old school, Angel Grove High gives less homework. Though with what we were dealing with less school hours a week."

Barbara laughs and says, "I guess I will take more hours of school for less homework then." She smirks at that before asking, "Though what gives? You look like you haven't slept in a week."

Virgil sighs before admitting, "Not use to the change in time and schedule, back in Dakota I would hang out with my friends and work up a sweat in a sense."

Adam walked up after hearing what Virgil said and asks, "You mean that whole Meta humans that popped up?" Virgil's eyes widened before Adam says, "It must have been exciting having the different people suddenly getting powers and then becoming criminals."

Virgil recovered enough and says, "Well it was exciting, though everyone got cured of the mutagen about six months ago. Would have been cool to have gotten powers though, would have been saving live," he starts to childishly waving his arms, "Like Static, meeting girls and having them swoon for him, always made me jealous," he closes his locker and the three start walking to the door. Virgil though knocks into a girl with black hair and wearing a purple shirt with dragon motif and jeans. Virgil says, "Sorry about that. I am Virgil by the way."

"Christy," the now named Christy says before saying, "And I was in a rush as well, just enrolled yesterday, and I have to talk with every teacher that I miss the first couple lesson with," she offers a hand for him to shake.

Virgil grimaces before saying, "Damn, I hate when that happens, but I guess it would be worst on your first day," he accepts the hand shake never noticing the small sparks that was absorbed into Christy before he asks, "We are heading to Ernie's Juice Bar, if you like I could help you study?"

Christy sighs and says, "Unfortunately I have to head home, my parents are really strict and until made grades are at acceptable levels, no consorting with my fellow student," she then mentally kicked herself for her statement.

Virgil laughs and says, "Quoting parents, definitely a sigh that one's parents need to modernise," he flirts getting Christy to laugh when really she was mentally patting herself on the back for not completely screwing up. Virgil then says, "Well if you need a tutor just go to the student councillors office and mention my name," she thanks him and walks away for the three rangers to head off.

Christy turned a corner before her smile vanished and looks to her hand to see the sparks on her hand and Shruikan whispered as she stares at the purple energy flowing along her hand, "So much power and he never noticed the amount of power I took," she makes a fist and says, "He is dangerous and a filling meal," she transforms into her true form with a backpack once she reach the boiler room and teleports away.

 **Ernie's Juice Bar-Ten minutes later**

Virgil, Adam and Barbara reach the bar to find Billy and Sabrina working on their schoolwork while drinking a fruit smoothie. Bulk and Skulk were playing on an arcade game cabinet animatedly. Virgil takes a seat next to Sabrina, while Barbare sits next to Billy and Adam sits between, Sabrina and Billy. Naruto came over and handed the three each a drink before walking over to Tommy with a takeaway cup that then proceeded to head off. Virgil sees this and asks, "Where is Tommy going?"

Billy answered, "Tommy is heading is having his class in the park."

"And you aren't there, why?" Virgil questions before saying, "Because I thought you were in his class."

"I had enrolled for the duration of the Summer," Billy answered, "When school restarted I decided to focus on school." Virgil accepted the answer while Billy closed his book and says, "Plus I am close to completing my engineering project and will be using it as my transportation around the confines of the city."

Virgil's eyes widen before he says, "You built a car? Man the closest I ever got was reversing my pops car down the drive way. What did you do? Buy a beat up scrap heap and fix it up?"

"Yes, I did purchase what had been consider a derelict and rebuilt the engine block to the outer frame," Billy answered, "Though the money did come from my parents after I fixed the fridge so that my parents didn't need to buy a new one."

Sabrina then comments, "Impressive, the best thing my Aunt's bought me was a vacuum cleaner," Barbara snorts up her drink before laughing at Sabrina's 'joke.'

Adam then asks everyone, "Any sightings of Rita?"

Everyone shrugs before Virgil says, "Well she was sealed for so long, maybe she is just taking her time."

Sabrina then says, "What if she was doing something that we couldn't tell she was doing?"

Barbara becomes uncomfortable before saying, "Maybe she had an itch or something," almost puking in her mouth.

Virgil looks at Barbara and says, "You have a perverted mind, Barbara. If anything she is probably just trying plan her next attack."

 **Rita's Palace-That moment**

Rita was doing just that, only while trying to look in Ernie's Juice Bar. A task that appears impossible. She had followed Virgil, Barbara and Adam , since they left the high school but lost sight of them when they reached the Juice Bat's parking lot. She growls before Shruikan appears before kneeling, Shruikan then speaks, "Mistress Rita, I have discovered the Red Ranger's ability," she raised her hand and sparks form before she says, "He generates high levels of static."

Goldar roars and says, "That foolish human, Now we can destroy him."

"I wouldn't be too sure," Shruikan spoke, "It appears that he has been holding back, I have yet to ascertain why that is."

Rita smirks and says, "Then we can wait to use that piece of knowledge, but first Shruikan, return to Earth and learn more," Shruikan nods before teleporting, Rita then turns back to the Earth and says, "Let's see if they have left that bar." She uses her telescope and sees them leaving the car park.

 **With the Power Rangers**

Virgil yawns as they walk towards Billy's house that Barbara notices. As they left the Juice Bar, they all talked with one another mainly about school, before their conversation turned to their Duties as Power Rangers. They entered the park, where Virgil eventually asks, "Do you guys think that Rita is underestimating us?" before he drops himself on the grass of the park.

Sabrina and Barbara joined him on the grass as Virgil began to cloud watch. Adam and Billy took a seat on the grass. Adam then spoke, "Well all we know is that we don't know anything about Rita, besides Goldar is her General, Baboo and Squat are her Henchmen, and that she has an army of Putties."

Billy then says, "Maybe we can consult Zordon about Rita."

Barbara then spoke, "Well the police are trying to investigate that giant monster and robot battle. Apparently there has been an alien on a tiny UFO flying around at night."

Sabrina was about to mention what her Aunt said but instead says, "I doubt any of that is true."

Barbara shrugs from her position on the ground, while Adam says, "I guess we would have to see it with our own eyes."

From the side they see Tommy walking up to them, with his bag under his arm and an apparently disappointed look. Tommy reached the group and took seat with them and asks, "Hey guys, what you up too?"

Virgil leans up and says, "Just dealing with school and talking about an alien sighting that Barb's heard about," Virgil looks to Tommy with tired eyes before asking, "What's wrong man?"

Tommy sighs and says, "The majority of my students dropped out of my class. Apparently having a teacher younger then the majority of my students is frowned upon."

Virgil speaks, "That is whack! The only thing that should matter is that you know what you are doing."

Tommy sighs before saying, "Apparently parents disagree," he lies down and says, "Maybe I should participate in tournaments again."

Sabrina sits up and says, "Well at my old school, they had martial arts as a Gym class and had full tournaments against some of the different schools and Karate schools. Perhaps you can get some students to teach."

Tommy sits up and says, "Thanks Sabrina, that might work I better get home and figure out where to apply, it has been a couple years," that was when a group of Putties arrived. Tommy spoke, "What the hell is going on?"

Virgil simply says, "I have no idea," doing his best to appear ignorant before he says, "What do you guys think?"

Sabrina cleared her throat before saying, "Maybe they are just some travelling entertainers," that was when a couple raised their left hands to reveal swords for arms and rush forward.

Tommy intercepted the first Putty and catches the creature's hand before kicking the Putty in the stomach and then uses it's sword and proceeded to deflect another Putty's sword. Tommy trips the first putty before throwing it into another Putty that was tangling with Sabrina. Adam kicked a Putty away and flipped another to the ground before tripping another onto its back. Billy was pulling his bag away from the Putty in a tug of war for it when he trips backwards launching the Putty through the air and into a tree. Barbara barrel rolled under a Putty before kicking its behind causing it to roll along the ground. Virgil had to deal with three Putties before a forth tackled him down a hill away from the others. Sabrine reaches into her bag before pulling out a metal mace and smashing a Putty in the face.

Sabrina then saw everyone but Virgil staring at her before she says, "Look I asked for a can of Mace, instead I got a literal mace from my Aunt Hilda. She has a pun filled sense of humour." That got them out of their stupor before they all punch the Putty they were fighting.

Virgil had rolled all the way down to the bottom of the hill, where he finds a metal construction spike that he pulled out the ground and charged with electricity and smacking the first putty with it before throwing it at the other three Putties going through each of their bodies before they vanished. Virgil then fell down to the ground and took a nap while the others finished their fight above and rushed down stairs.

The others rushed down the hill to find Virgil taking a nap and see the spike smoking while stabbed into the hill pointing at Virgil. Sabrina crouches and shakes Virgil awake and says, "You shouldn't fall asleep here."

Virgil rubs his eyes before he says, "I worked up a sweat, I guess that is what I needed to get to sleep, a decent workout," he scratched his head.

Tommy looked around them before he says, "I'll see you guys in school," before he rushes off to head home.

Barbara then asks, "How did you managed to handle those putties so quick?" Virgil just pointed to the metal spike and let it speak for him.

Virgil instead pulls out his communicator and contacts Zordon, "Z-man, we were just attacked by Putties, is Rita attacking?"

" _No, Virgil. Rita sent her Putties in an attempt to destroy you,"_ Zordon answered before instructing, " _Avoid travelling alone, in the event of another attack._ "

"Thanks Zordon," Virgil lowers his communicator before saying, "Let's get to Billy's house, so I can take a nap in Billy's car," everyone laughed before they walked towards the other end of the park.

 **Rita's Palace-Main room-An hour later.**

Rita reads through her Monster books until she finds one she was looking for and reads aloud, "The Wolfman," the image is of a werewolf that appeared to have a snout that splits, ( **Think Benwolf/BlitzWolfer.** ) "His sonic howl will force the Rangers to be defenceless! Finster!"

She rushes to the workshop at the back of the room and proceeded watch as Finster made the Wolfman model and placed it in the Monster-Matic. Some horns and Klaxons went off before the Wolfman was dropped out the large tube and with a growl howls loud enough to be heard on Earth.

 **The Power Centre-That moment**

Alpha walked through between the different computers to study the Time Warp Generator that the Ranger's collected. Alpha had remove every component that would activate the device but avoided the different that actual device. Zordon had done what he could from his time warp. Eventually they were forced to stop when the alarm went off and Zordon looks to the Veiwing Globe to reveal the Wolfman in the mountains heading towards Angel Grove.

Zordon spoke, "Alpha contact the Rangers, Rita has sent a monster to attack Angel Grove."

 **Billy's house-Five Minutes Prior.**

Sabrina and Barbara were working on Billy's workbench, finishing their homework, while Billy and Adam was assembling part of the Engine for Billy's car, he has named the RadBug. Virgil was currently sleeping in the back seat, which as it turned out was the best sleep he had gotten in the last week.

Once the two boys were finished what they could do at the moment Adam looks to the back seat and says to Billy, "What do you think is bugging Virgil? I mean if fighting a couple Putties was enough to get him to fall asleep."

Billy frowns at this before he says, "Perhaps, he is suffering from an excess of energy, and Kinetic motion relieved some of the stress." Adam had to nod in agreement.

Barbara says to Sabrina, "You know after spending so much time with Billy, you would think that I would understand this complex science stuff."

Sabrina smirks before saying, "Would you believe that I am a Witch, who needs to understand this stuff to use magic?" Barbara looked at her strangely and then smirks at the 'impossible' comment, Sabrina sighs and says, "My Aunt Zelda always made science interesting with the different experiments that she would do. Plus I get my smarts from my dad who is an amazing chemist."

Barbara then asks, "So what do you want to do when you finish school?"

Sabrina frowns before saying, "I am not sure, I think I will just go with the flow at the moment."

The back door of the RadBug opened allowing for Virgil to step out, very rested as the bags under his eyes to clear up. Virgil scratched his head before he leans on the RadBug and says, "Sorry about that, though that back seat is very comfortable." Virgil's comment got a laugh from every one. Virgil looks around before he asks, "Did I miss anything?" that was when Virgil's communicator went off. Virgil looks up and says, "Crazy timing."

Virgil brought up his wrist and pressed a button to let Zordon speak, " _Rangers report to the Command Centre Immediately,"_ Virgil nods to everyone before they all teleport.

Never seeing Christy entering Billy's Garage to look for any items that she could find info on the Rangers and after ten minutes she just leaves the way she entered.

 **Command Centre-that moment**

The Power Rangers arrive to the Command Centre by teleporting with very little issue, mainly due to the lack of explosion or surprise. As soon as they landed Zordon spoke, "Turn to the Viewing globe," they did just that to see the Wolfman monster tearing up the forest outside Angel Grove. Zordon then speaks, "He is one of Rita's more cunning monsters. Its' sonic howl will disorient you as he attacks."

Virgil then asks, "So you know what this guy can do, do you know how to beat it?"

Zordon shook his head and says, "The last time it was used, it collapsed the mountain it was under on itself."

Virgil frowns before he rummages in his bag until he finds and says, "If you have ear plugs, put them in now," with that everyone frowned while Sabrina made it appear that she was looking in her bag, but instead magic's a couple extra for the others.

Billy was the first to question, "For what reason did you deduce this course of action?"

Virgil simply says, "Back in Dakota, there was a meta-human who could blast high powered base sound that disabled a crap load of people, though the heroes of the Dakota used ear plugs to trick the guy. Maybe it will work this time as well."

They all nod in agreement before they pulled out their morphers and spoke, tyrannosaurus "MASTADON/PTERYDACTL/TRICERATOPS/SABRETOOTH TIGER/TYRANNOSAURUS!" and they each transformed before teleporting to the forest outside Angel Grove.

Alpha then did some calculations before saying, "It is strange, Rita sent the Wolfman to the exact same location as ten thousand years ago," Zordon frowned.

 **Forest Region outside Angel Grove-Ten minutes earlier.**

The Wolfman teleported with a group of Putty Patrollers and Squat and Baboo, were walking through the forest planning to attack the city. As they walked through the forest when suddenly the Wolfman's ears twitched, before it turned suddenly and started running on all fours further towards the base of the mountains. Squat shouts, "What is it boy, did you find a bone?" the fat blue monster was shocked.

Baboo simply shouts, "He is a monster Squat, not a common house hold pet!"

The Putty's simply stumbled as they chased after the Wolfman, Squat simply says, "Let's head back before Rita realises that he ditched us?" Baboo froze for a second before vanishing, causing Squat run in a random direction while shouting, "Wait for me!" then vanishing himself.

The Wolfman was out of sight when the Power Rangers arrived they found the clearing empty. Red looked around before asking, "Anyone see a fire hydrant?" everyone just shook their heads before Red continues, "though joking aside, where is the dog monster?"

Pink looked around before saying, "Maybe we should look for it?"

Blue then says, "Perhaps dividing our forces will expedite our chances in discovering the canine's position."

Red frowned under his helmet before saying, "No, not all of us are able to fight alone," he gestured to himself and Pink before saying to Blue, "Unless you have an idea to make it work?"

Blue nods before he says, "We divide by half. Adam and Barbara are our best fighters, so they should be on separate teams."

Red nods before he says, "While Sabrina and I, not so much. Billy you go with Sabrina and Barbara while I go with Adam." They all nod before Red says, "Adam and I will head up towards the mountains and get some high ground. If you see the monster call the others," with that every one nods before Red and Black went up the mountain.

When they were out of ear shot Black asks, "So any reason you decided to go with me, instead of Barbara?"

Red looked over his shoulder to say, "I wouldn't be much of a wing man, if I ain't looking out for Billy."

Black snorted in amusement before asking, "You didn't think that you could have done that for me?"

Red laughs before he says, "Sure, later though."

They head up the mountain and find a mountain path that they walked along it.

 **With Blue, Pink and Yellow**

While Red and Black walked up the mountain, the others went along the base of the mountain. They walked until Yellow starts to speak, "So any idea what to look for?"

Blue simply spoke, "Wolves normally work in a pack, perhaps this monster is following that mentality."

Pink replied with, "This is a monster though we can't really expect that a monster created to attack the planet. I would think she would have sent it into the city, probably a populated area."

Blue suggest, "Perhaps Rita planned to attack the City at a distance and have her monster travel through the city."

Yellow then spoke, "Then let's find this monster," they then quickened their pace, Never noticing the Putty that had been hiding behind a tree before it ran off.

 **With the Wolfman-A couple minutes earlier.**

Putty Patrollers were busy moving dirt as the Wolfman was digging a deep hole. The size of the hole appeared to have been as large as the some caves that had been formed after centuries. The Patrollers appeared tired as they carried large quantities of dirt, one Putty even fell to the ground to shatter into pieces. This resulted the Putties working together while the Putty that 'died' crawled away and proceeded to keep an eye out. Which a couple minutes later it did just that, causing all the Putties to freak before they all ran off.

The Wolfman came out with a large boulder to find the Putties gone and growls before throwing the stone through towards the top of the mountain before returning to his hole.

 **With Red and Black**

Red and Black reached the third highest summit of the mountain they were searching. Red crouched down and says, "Should have brought a pair of binoculars," he squinted his eyes under his helmet and says, "Can't see a thing." Black nodded before looking upward and rushed to Red's side and pulled him back as a boulder shot through the air. Black had just saved Red from being squashed and Red says, "Thanks man. Did you see where that rock came from?"

Black nods before saying, "It came from the base of the mountain."

"Did you see which direction that the others went?" Red questioned Black shook his head in the negative before Red says, "Contact them as we head for where the boulder came from," before jumping off the cliff below them and sliding down the hill.

 **With Blue, Pink and Yellow**

The three almost primary rangers walked through the woods before finding an 'empty' clearing. They looked around while Pink used her knees to stay standing as she says, "Where the hell is that monster?" she then looks up and freezes in place.

Blue speaks, "Perhaps, we should contact Zordon," Yellow pushed Pink's arm off her as she tried to get her to look up. Blue brought his wrist up to his mouth an tries to press a button only not to feel and hear nothing, "I appear to have discovered a design flaw."

Yellow pushed Pink's arm off her for the third time before she asks, "Why are you doing this?" only for Pink to suddenly force her to look up and getting Yellow to say, "Shit."

Above the three rangers was all the Wolfman's Putty Patrollers in the trees above them. Blue continued muttering about how he should fix the communicators before both Pink and Yellow punched him, causing Blue to look at his companions before following their gaze and says, "Was any of us aware that Rita's foot soldiers were able to elevate themselves in such a manner?" his fellow Rangers both shook their head before the Putties dropped down on them in a large dog pile.

 **With the Wolfman**

Larger quantities of dirt exited the cave leaving large piles of dirt and stone, which is what the Red and Black Rangers spot first. Red touches the dirt and with a confused shake asks, "What could be out here that Rita wants?" Black remained silent as the two entered the cave, they had tried to contact the others only for them to realise the problem and decided to continue on. They enter the freshly dug cave and after several tense minutes they reach the sound of paws digging. Red crouches behind a rock and whispers to Black, "Stay quiet and we should be able to finish it quick." Black nods and neither of the Rangers noticed the Wolfman's ear twitch.

The Wolfman makes a toothy smirk as it digs the last foot of stone and dirt. With a powerful punch, destroyed the last of the wall creating a dust cloud in the cave while Black suddenly shouts, "Where is it?" that was when a wall of sound hit the two Rangers sending them out the cave at full speed.

When the two landed the groaned as they sat up to see, two Wolfmen, the new one covered in cracks, dirt and its' colours faded. Red was the first to speak, "Why is there two of them!?" they each jumped to the side as the two Wolfmen focused on one each. The cracked Wolfman attacked Red, while the first Wolfman attacked Black.

Red raised his arms in a boxer's block as his Wolfman attacked with sideways claw strikes. Black rolled between his Wolfman's legs and kicks it in the rear, knocking it over. Red then asks, "What is the deal? Not into talking?" The cracked Wolfman growls with a dry growl before Red answers himself, "Wait, you can't speak!" The Cracked Wolfman howls before tackling Red down the hill. Black was then caught by the Wolfman by the throat before being thrown after Red. They fell down the hill before they knocked over the Putties dog piling Blue, Pink and Yellow. Red and the Cracked Wolfmans' arms were clamped around the others wrist before Red says, "Get off Dog Breath," before kicking it in the face.

Black crashed to the ground at the others feet as they got up and sees the two Wolfmen, with Pink simply saying, "What was that about pack mentality?"

Blue speaks, "Wolves listen to their Alpha, who directs them in hunting and has first claim on mates."

Yellow runs forward and after a flip kicks the side of the Wolfman, while Blue and Pink tackle the Cracked Wolfman off of Red. Once Red was clear Blue asks, "Why has the monster duplicated."

Red simply shakes his head and says, "Zordon said that the last Wolfman destroyed itself by dropping a mountain on itself. I don't think that was the case. It must have been dormant under the mountain for all this time." That was when the Putties got their act together and rushed the rangers. Black was forced to the ground, while Yellow was thrown into a tree. Red frowns under his helmet as the Cracked Wolfman focuses on him while the other Wolfman and Putties focused on the others. Red Was then pinned against a tree before he shouts, "Everyone! Retreat NOW!" with that everyone touched their morphers before teleporting in their respective colours, just as the Cracked Wolfman would have destroyed Red with an overpowered sonic howl that destroyed the tree while adding more cracks to its' body. It roared before it spoke in growls, barks and coughing, the Two WOlfmen started making their way towards the city of Angel Grove.

 **Rita's Palace-That Moment**

Rita was crackling in hysterics as she watched her 'Two' monsters fought the Ranger's into retreat. Finster had walked out of his workshop where he asks, "May I have a look my empress?"

Rita allowed her minion to look through her telescope before she says, "I have to say, I never knew your monster could last over ten thousand years."

Finster adjusted the lenses of the scope and says, "It appears that is not the case," Finster looks to his queen and says, "It appears that my last Wolfman creation has been dormant for so long, it won't last very long if it uses its howl at full power."

Rita growls before saying, "Well they are going towards Angel Grove, Finster prepare more Wolfmen to join my monsters in destroying Angel Grove then the world."

 **The Command Centre-Five minutes later.**

The Rangers had de-morphed once they reached the Command Centre, before everyone handed their communicators to Alpha and Billy removed the design flaw that they had with being unable to use them when morphed. Sabrina helped Virgil with an ice pack on the bruise that had started forming on his back, when he hit the tree while Barbara was holding another ice pack on Adam's face. Virgil simply asks Zordon, "What happened?"

Zordon hummed before saying, "It appears that Rita, by pure chance, sent a new Wolfman to the same location that she sent her first Wolfman over ten thousand years ago. It was pure chance because neither side could detect the Cracked Wolfman due to the amount of rock and stone blocking the creature from the surface. Though for the danger that has revealed itself, we need to accelerate your growth in using the Power Coins." That was when the floor below the rangers suddenly had five circles light up before extending out the ground.

From Left to right while facing Zordon, the cylinders held weapons, a pair of blue combi sticks with trident style blade at the tip, a pink and white bow, a red long sword, a pair of yellow daggers and finally a black axe with thick handle.

Zordon began to speak again, "These are your Power Weapons, each strong by themselves, but together become unstoppable," Billy joined the others to hand them each their communicators, while Zordon continued, "Billy, the power staff requires a patient and wise mind to bring forth its full potential. Sabrina, the Power Bow will allow you to find even the tiniest weakspot, but requires you to remain calm when in danger." Billy and Sabrina collected their weapons to find that they were extremely light while Sabrina was just looking for her arrows, before pulling back the string creating a energy arrow. Zordon then spoke again, "Barbara, The Power Daggers require agility but the strength to both fight and defend oneself. Adam, The Power Axe hard as Diamond but can destroy the mightiest barriers from afar." Barbara collected her daggers and flipped one into the air before catching it and nods to herself. Adam collected the Power Axe and was pulled down to the ground by its weight and noticed a trigger behind the axe head and realised what Zordon meant when he pushed the bottom half of the axe head down to reveal a oversized cannon. Zordon the finished, "Finally the Power Sword, Virgil this is the key to unlocking all the weapons final form and will work with what you know," as Zordon was being cryptic Virgil collected his sword and unconsciously sent electricity into the blade giving it a slight purple glow.

Virgil then asks, "Where are the Wolfmen now?"

Alpha presses some buttons on the controls and says, "They are reaching Angel Grove now, they are in a public area," the viewing globe revealed the two Wolfmen howling at the city around them, casuing people to collapse and glass to shatter.

"Let's go save the city," Virgil states.

Adam frowns before saying, "That Cracked Wolfman only attacked you, he ignored everyone else unless they were trying to save you."

"I know," Virgil admits before looking at his sword and says, "I am planning on it." They all then teleport as they Morph.

Alpha spoke, "Zordon, if Rita grows one of her monsters but not the other."

Zordon spoke, "I believe that Virgil's plan accounts for that, revenge is a fickle mistress when that is all one focuses on."

 **With the Wolfmen-the Moment**

The Cracked Wolfman watched as its younger brother destroyed the city as the Putties were focusing on terrorising the public. Every time the Cracked Wolfman was smashing everything coloured red with angry growls. Eventually five coloured lights crashed to the ground the Power Rangers stood with their weapons. Red stepped forward with his sword resting on his shoulder and says, "Hey Dog Breath! Looking for me!?" The Cracked Wolfman roars before charging Red.

Red dives under the Cracked Wolfman while the other Power Rangers charge the different Putty Patrollers while Black jumps onto the Wolfman and proceeded to slash at the Wolfman. Blue used the combined halves of his combi sticks as a staff before tripping several of the patrollers. Yellow crouched under a Putties swing before stabbing it in the stomach a couple times and then throwing the two daggers at a pair of Putties. Yellow retrieved her daggers from the Putties and slashed several down. Pink was running over cars, using her Bow as a club as she past a Putty before turning around and launching several dozen arrows behind her at the chasing group of Putties.

Red slashed the Cracked Wolfman's cracks focusing on its' torso and where its limbs where attached. Eventually the Cracked Wolfman slashed past Red's poor defence sending him back. Red used his sword as an impromptu cane to stand as the Cracked Wolfman got closer, it then raised its arms to smash Red only for its arms to fall off. Red laughed lightly and says, "You are at your limit," he then super charged his Power Sword with purple energy before slashing down with a powerful hammer strike, creating explosion of thunder.

 **Rita's Palace-That moment**

Rita screams, "Red Destroyed my Monster," she then raised her staff horizontally as her henchmen and General all shout for her to make it grow, "MAGIC WAND MAKE MY MONSTER GROW!" before throwing her staff to the Earth.

 **With the Rangers**

Red breathed deeply before returning his focus on the Wolfman that Black was able to distract until the others finished fighting off the Putty Patrollers and join Red in attacking the Wolfman. That was when Rita's staff crashed next to the defeated Cracked Wolfman, and Black was knocked back. The Cracked Wolfman reforms before growing to giant size, only with its skin gone and made of bone.

Red then says, "Okay, Power Rangers," He hands Pink his Power sword as he say, "I'll handle the Dog treat," Pink snorted at the nickname while Red raised his arm and shouts, "I need DINOZORD POWER NOW!" in the distance a volcano exploded revealing the red Tyrannosaurus Zord that started walking towards the city.

Pink then asks, "Shouldn't we call our Zords?"

Red shook his head and says, "You guys are going to take care of the mutt while I take on the one who has a bone to pick with me," pointing at the giant that was just tackled by the giant red dinosaur robot.

Black simply says, "Be careful."

Red simply nods before jumping into the air and onto the giant dinosaur. What no one noticed was that everything was recorded by a young man who was floating slightly above eye line of sight.

 **Giant battle-Start of giant battle till the end of the ground fight.**

Red entered the Tyrannosaurus Zord and combined his Power Crystal with the controls before his Zord roared with power as he then proceeded to claw at the Boned Wolfman, fighting as beasts for several minutes before the Tyrannosaurus jumped into the air using its tail as a kick stand before double kicking the monster with both feet and then landing on its' feet. The Boned Wolfman stumbled back in pain as its bones cracked more as smoke started to extend from its joints. Red then says, "Time to end this," the Tyrannosaurus then roared and with extreme amounts of energy before literally blowing the monster into dust, while the Wolfman's skull crashed down to the ground shattering.

 **On the ground-Just as Red jumped into the air before**

Pink handed Black the Power Sword when he gestured for the weapon and Black says, "Sabrina, take long shots, while Billy, Barbara and I attack the Wolfman up close." With that Blue and Yellow charged the Wolfman before double diagonally slashing the monster. As the Wolfman stumbled from the attack, Pink pulled her bow back as far as she could before calmly releasing the string sending an arrow into the creatures eye causing it to roar in anger.

Black then charged forward before repeatedly slashing the monster causing the Wolfman to stumble back in pain before the Power Sword glowed with Zordon's voice, "Rangers combine your weapons, and finish the battle.

The four Rangers placed himself in a half circle and touched their weapons before Black says as he transformed his Axe into its cannon form, "Power Axe," and threw it into the air.

Pink spoke, "Power Bow," before throwing it after the Power Axe before it combines with the front of barrel.

"Power Daggers/Staff," Both Yellow and Blue shout before throwing their weapons that attached to bottom of the bow, creating extra barrels under the weapon.

Black was going to throw the Power Sword up and he says, "Power Sword," only to go into the air with it and attaching the Sword to the top of the weapon before floating down holding the Crossbow like Laser Cannon. Once he reached the ground, Blue and Yellow grabbed the ends of the Bow while Pink placed her arms on Black's back before he pulled the trigger. The four barrels on the crossbow arms glowed with the four rangers colours before four beams of light of the four rangers shoot forward and destroyed the Wolfman, right as the Boned Wolfman was defeated. Black looked around as he lowered the Power Cannon before he says, "Let's head back to the Command Centre," Red landed in a crouch next to the and nods in agreement while the Tyrannosaurus Zord returned to its hiding place.

They all teleported away as the concealed man floated down holding up a camera and with a smirk says, "The world is waking up, now if only you would do the same," before the hooded figure clicked his fingers and the city around him repaired itself to the point where none of the damage was done. The hooded figure then vanished like a mirage.

 **Rita's Palace-That moment.**

Rita was screaming and shooting different spells around damaging the palace before she shouts, "Finsters destroy all those useless Wolfmen I ordered, they are USELESS!" before she continued to shoot lightning. Finster simply sighs in his shielded work space that he sat on the stool while staring at the ten Wolfmen he had completed before placing his work in a storage cupboard, for a rainy day.

:End of Chapter Two:

 **So basically I did two episodes worth a story, though I want to be clear on a couple things.**

 **VIRGIL-This is still the Virgil Hawkins who was Static experienced when fighting strange super powered villains. The only things that did not happened was the team ups with Batman and other members of the Justice Leagues. So the fact that his experience makes him more competent when dealing with Monsters is obvious.**

 **That is all for now, I hope you enjoyed, please review and comment and as alway...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **BEWARE THE WRAITH!**


	3. C3 Minotaur

Power and Sparks Chapter 3

 **I chose to update this before Ringed Fairy because felt like it.**

 **Also at the moment I am not receiving emails from for when I post a new chapter or receive a message. Which is strange because before this started I was receiving double the emails I should have been. So if you plan to send a private message I may not get to for a while.**

 **Also this story will be changed to Comedy Parody because is how I see this story going.**

 **Before we start I ask this, 'If a saiyan like Goku or Vegita, suddenly die and is then revived, doesn't that mean that mean they are almost unstoppable at that point?'**

 **Also Updates will be slower due to busy schedule.**

 **I OWN NOTHING!**

:Chapter Start:

 **Ernie's Juice Bar-a week later-Saturday-Midday**

Christi entered the Juice bar with a frown as she watched the large group of girls rhythmicly exercising to a simple beat which had Sabrina participating along with Billy. Christi walked to the bar where before she could ask around Naruto placed a drink that was smoking and blue. Christi looked at Naruto and frowns as he walks away to clean the counter, Christi takes a sip of her drink and froze while muttering, "Quarian Melt," Christi looked back and forth before finishing her drink before quickly leaving, missing Virgil arriving with his back pack to work on home work away from his father and Hilda. Virgil shivered every time he thought of that.

Virgil sits at the table and pulls out the menu from the table before suddenly a tray of Nachos were placed on the table. Virgil looks up and sees Naruto walking away in a slight daze. Virgil shakes his head and takes a bite of the Nachos before pausing and loudly enjoying the food that was familiar. He shrugged the feeling off before returning to eating. Virgil then watched as Ernie entered the large room with a large trolley holding towels and started dancing with the girls and knocking Billy onto said trolley. What happened next gave Virgil paused in shock as Billy suddenly went flying with Sabrina chasing after him into the almost empty girls change room before speeding out the room with some shirts and a pair of yellow lacy panties on him as he screamed in terror and speeding around with tight turns before crashing into the stage before Sabrina returned out of breath.

Barbara steps out of the girls change room and shouts, "What the hell just happened?" before walking over to Virgil and repeats her question.

Virgil recovered from his disbelief says, "Ernie started dancing behind the girls and knocked Billy onto the Trolley from hell." Sabrina helped Billy from his major crash and helps him to sit with Virgil, who asks, "You okay Billy?"

"My coordination with the calculated audio input and failed in keeping the calculated pace," Billy says before noticing the pair yellow panties to reveal them to be a lacy thong. Billy's eyes widened before Barbara suddenly grabbed said panties and pocketed them where Virgil notices the slightly damp hair.

Virgil whistles as Barbara glares at Virgil before saying to Billy, "I understand, no hard feelings Billy freak accident."

Billy nods dazed and says, "I am also apologetic for seeing you in the manor that unbecoming," Barbara waved him off before quickly excusing herself to fix her 'appearance.'

Virgil frowns before asking, "Does this happen offen?" Billy was confused until Virgil states, "Because if it is you are a messiah."

Sabrina frowns before Billy states, "This has happened several times, mainly Bulk and Skull trying to use me as a distraction?"

Sabrina asks, "Distraction for what?"

Barbara returns with the answer, "Bastards thought it was a smart idea to peep on girls in the shower," Barbara cracked her knuckles and says, "Made the mistake of only me being in there when they tried."

The group of friends continue speaking, while Sabrina returned to her aerobics group while in the back of the group while a pair of girls suddenly collide and the dark haired girl had a blond girl suddenly bump into her. The dark haired girl suddenly yelled at the blond girl appearing very upset until the blond suddenly ran off towards the bar area and took a seat silently.

Virgil stood up and walked over to the girl and asks, "Are you okay?" Virgil got no outward responce before slapping himself in the forehead and stepping around to her front and asks her while gesturing with his hands, "Are you okay?"

The girl started gesturing back in an upset manor before Barbara asks, "What gives?"

Virgil gestured to the girl quickly before saying to Barbara, "She made a mistake in routine because of her hearing impairment," Virgil then gestures to the girl again and asks Billy, "Do you think you can organise light system to help those with hearing impairment keeping time with everyone?"

Billy nods and says, "It should take me a few minutes if I head to my garage and get some equipment and tools. Though I will need Ernie's consent."

Strangely enough Ernie had actually, came over to apologize to Bill and says, "If it helps the community it is good, as long as it is not harmful. Also sorry about the tumble Billy," be pats Billy's shoulder and walks back around the bar.

Billy says, "I will be back," Billy left the two as he left for his home.

Virgil offers to let the girl take a seat with him and Barbara and proceeded to 'speak' between the three. Barbara frowns before asking, "How do you know sign language?"

Virgil translated for the girl and says, "Pops learnt it for his work at the Community Centre. Thought it would be cool to learn, it was fun complaining about my sisters cooking without her knowing it. Until Pops admitted what I was doing," he shakes his head. Both Barbara and the girl 'Laughed.'

Adam and Tommy arrived shortly later as Virgil, Barbara, Sabrina and the hearing impaired girl were having fun 'talking' with other people and after explaining what was going on, joining in with 'speaking' with the girl a task that gave Virgil some time to teach everyone a bit of sign language. By the time that Billy got back he already had a completed system that kept time with the music.

 **Rita's Palace-That moment**

Rita was growling in annoyance as she paced quickly as she shouts, "Why can't I see anything it that lousy sweaty teen mess they call a Gym!?"

Baboo speaks, "Maybe they are using lead paint," Rita glares at her henchman to see him reading a 'Superman' comic. Rita growls and zaps Baboo out the room without the comic.

Rita growls in anger before noticing the comic book and skimmed the pages, as she looks at the different pages reading through some of the comic before smirking at the sight and laughs loud and shouts, "FINSTER! FINSTER! I have a plan!"

Finster stepped away from his clay as he was making large quantities of putties when Finster whipped his hands and asks, "What are your desires my queen?"

Rita speaks, "I want you to make me a living armour that will absorb the energy of the Rangers and use it against them."

Finster nods and says, "So the Black Knight?"

"In a sense, only I want it to capture a ranger and use their power to destroy the others," Rita states as she shows the comic, and showed a page where a metal man blasts the hero with energy form a magic stone. She doesn't read often or English.

Finster nods before proceeding to look through his books of magic and potions. Finster frowns before saying, "I will need to collect materials from Earth and some other planets in the solar system and sub dimensions, it will take several weeks."

Rita growls and says, "Fine, just selected a couple monsters for me to use. I you decide what, just make sure they are strong and powerful."

Finster nods and opens one of his storage cupboards and proceeded to select four monsters and placed them on the MonsterMatic and proceeded to activate the device one at a time. The first monster created was a Minotaur holding a large club and toga, a Black Knight with sword and shield, a Frog or Toad and finally a clucking chicken, it was not very clear as it was green and covered in warts.

Rita smiles before saying, "Thank you Finster, these will do until your task is complete," Finster thanks his queen before grabbing his satchel and proceeded to teleport away while bowing. Rita smiles before shouting, "GOLDAR! Take the Minotaur down to the surface and cause some destruction." Goldar roars for battle with the Minotaur and they teleported down to the surface. Shurikan watched from the hallway as Rito began making plans.

 **The Command Centre-An hour later**

Zordon was meditating as Alpha was monitoring the world when the systems alerted them that Goldar and a monster have appeared in the down town area. Zordon's eyes opened before he says, "Alpha contact the rangers."

 **Ernie's Juice bar-With Virgil and crew.**

Virgil's communicator goes off as Billy and Adam were working on their homework assignment. They pack up and gesture to Barbara and Sabrina, where the former was teaching some self defence to the later, before the group goes to the entrance and proceeded to walk to an isolated spot to reply with Virgil asking, "What is up?"

Zordon's voice spoke through his watch, "Rita has sent down Goldar and a monster, Come to the Command centre immediately."

Virgil asks, "Should we head to Rita's monsters first, before they injure anyone?"

Zordon spoke, "It will be highly dangerous as we may have information that could assist with the battle."

Virgil looked at everyone before saying, "We are coming in now," they all pressed the button on their watches.

They teleport away just before Bulk and Skull enter the building with a large paper that was filled with plans on making Bulk a fortune quick.

 **Entrance to Sewers of Angel Grove-That moment**

Goldar, the Minotaur and a squadron of putty patrollers enter the sewers of Angel Grove when Goldar says, "This place work for you," the Minotaur roared before charging down the sewer tunnel, "Follow the monster," Goldar pointed his sword down the tunnel and the Putties shake in fear before entering the tunnels all one hundred of them. Goldar growls when he suddenly steps in a puddle of chemicals waste before teleporting away.

 **Command Centre-A moment later**

The Rangers arrive at the Command Centre to see Alpha adjusting the terminals to locate the Minotaur. Alpha begins to panic and says, "Aye, Aye, Aye, I lost the Minotaur when it entered the sewers."

Sabrina's eyes widened and she says, "Nope," and started walking backwards.

Barbara frowns before saying, "Yeah I have to agree, the smell alone is problematic alone."

Virgil frowns before saying, "How much room will we even have to fight? Because I doubt the sewer tunnels will even give us any room to fight properly?"

Zordon spoke, "The sewers are in multiple sizes and they range from small tunnels where a small animal can crawl through to large subway tunnels. The suits will protect you from being covered in the smell from the Sewers being applied to you all, unless you are knocked out of the suits."

Billy frowns before saying, "Why has Rita's monster gone underground? In this case literally."

Zordon spoke, "The Minotaur of Ancient Greek myth was this monster. Which is why you will need a way of finding your way through the tunnels," the Rangers placed his hand forward and each Ranger received a large Chalk stick and Zordon says, "I recommend arrows for the direction that you came through and crosses if you find a dead end." The Rangers looked to Zordon with a strange look before Zordon says, "The Ranger who defeated the Minotaur at the time used twine in a smaller maze. His words at the time, 'keep it simple even an idiot would not fail,' he was very stubborn," Zordon's voice appeared to be pained.

Adam nods and says, "Yeah that makes sense, but what could Rita want under Angel Grove?"

Virgil's answer was simple, "To take us down, Rita's monster has probably set a trap," Virgil then turned to Zordon and asks, "There isn't going to be another Minotaur hidden in the sewers right?" Zordon shakes his head in the negative so Virgil says, "Then it is Morphining time," and the Rangers transformed and teleported away.

 **Rita's Palace**

Goldar arrived at the Palace to see Sqaut and Baboo licking the floor clean while Rita perused threw a large collection of comic books where the two being punished, had stolen a whole bunch from a small store that was going out of business only for them to steal all of the stock. Goldar walked between the two with his toxic waste covered feet before they are suddenly sparkle and their faces returned to licking the waste.

Rita noticed Goldar as she heard her Henchmen screamed in pain at the poisonous waste. Rita asks, "Where is my Minotaur?"

Goldar kneeled and answers, "Under Angel Grove is a maze of tunnels and chambers, even more vast then the ancient mazes you created."

Rita smiles before heading to her telescope to see the Rangers teleported to the sewer entrance before entering the tunnels. Rita laughs before saying, "Get me a Putty," Goldar grabbed a Putty before returning to see Rita creating a seal spell with the Putty as the key, "Return to the Earth and conceal yourself away from the humans and stay out the sewers. The Rangers will need to destroy you to free themselves," the Putty was then teleported to Earth as Goldar waited for Rita to command him, "Goldar, go train that brat of a student."

Goldar frowns before nodding and leaving the Observation Chamber with Shurikan glaring at Rita before she left to meet up with Goldar.

 **Sewer Entrance-a minute earlier**

The Rangers teleported outside the main external entrance to the tunnels, Red looks to the ground and kneels before lifting his communicator to his mouthpiece and says, "Hey Zordon, any idea what this stuff is? Because it looks like toxic waste," he appeared highly disgusted.

Blue crouches next to Red and grabs a stick and lifts it up and sees that the green waste was burning the old branch and says, "This appears highly acidic."

Yellow says, "We should tell someone about this stuff later," she drew her Power Daggers in a backwards grip as she says, "So what is the plan boss?"

Red frowned under his helmet before saying, "Well Babs, you and Sabrina stick together as best you can, the rest of us will have to go individual through the tunnels."

Blue hums and says, "That will decrease the time it will take to locate the creature, but this is Rita's monster in its' apparent element," while drawing his staff before splitting it in half, to reduce the length of his weapon.

Black draws his axe and asks Pink, "Do you still have your 'can' of Mace?"

Pink reached behind her back and drew her Self Defence Mace and says, "Yep," she then frowns before saying, "Can we get this over with, the thought of the smell is really making me hesitate here." Red nods before taking out his Sword and the group enters the sewers. After a thirty seconds Pink suddenly screamed, "Nope," repeatedly until she crashed into an invisible wall painfully.

Red returns to the entrance and says, "Damn it, we found the trap. I am going to assume that our teleportation is disabled."

Red turns around and everyone then uses their chalk to mark their starting point and started walking down the tunnel before seeing a three tunnels and everyone split apart, Blue going with Black before splitting up at the next intersection.

 **With Pink and Yellow-Ten minutes later**

Pink was shivering in disgust as she walked with Yellow as they proceeded through the tunnels. Yellow marked the path they came from as she asks, "Okay besides the obvious, why don't you like it down here?"

"How can you not? We are currently trapped underground with a real life minotaur," Pink countered before saying, "My mom told me stories about Ancient Myths, considering a Minotaur is real I am sort of concerned," Yellow looked to her friend before Pink says, "the Minotaur of those stories killed men while breeding with the women."

Yellow stiffened before asking, "Um that is just a myth right?"

Pink says in slight fear, "I don't know, I am hoping that is not the case," as she marked the tunnel they entered only to find it to be a dead end with a small room. Pink turned around and grabbed Yellow before moving out of sight of the other end of the tunnel they just came from to see a large bull man walking through the tunnels before snorting after trying to smell for scents. Once out of sight Pink says, "That was a buff bull," she gulped quickly.

Yellow looks through the tunnel and sees where the Minotaur and says, "I will follow the Minotaur, you get Virgil and maybe the others," she motions the yellow chalk and starts following the Minotaur as Pink back tracked.

 **With Red-That moment**

Red walks through the tunnels before reaching an all subway tunnel terminal when suddenly stepping back when a group of Putties that tried drop down on him. The result was Red stepping back and slashing two Putties before jumping over the Putties and slashing three more in the back. They fell apart as Red bumped his back into an abandoned subway carriage. The remaining Putties all created swords with their right hands and stab the carriage and all getting stuck.

Red simply says, "You lot are not too bright," Red then had sparks leave his hands and into the tracks lighting up the train and pulling the Putties towards the tunnel where there was not enough room to avoid being crushed by the train. Once the Putties collapsed into dust Red shakes his head before jumping to the side when four more Putties arrived. Red sent some energy into his sword to create heat along the blade and proceeded to cut through a Putty. Red laughed loudly and shouts, "Finally!" and the proceeded to cut through the remaining Putties before the Power Sword cooled down and says, "Thank you physics!"

Unfortunately he missed one. The Putty jumped into the air from behind to slash Red only for Blue to arrive and throwing half his staff at the Putty to knock it away. Blue then tried to channel energy from his Morpher into his other half of his staff resulting in a sudden pulse of energy knocking the putty into a wall and shattering the Putty. Blue asks, "I am surprised that worked, Zordon should have mentioned channelling our energy into our weapons."

Red nods before saying, "I just thought that it was a good idea to try," Red nods before asking, "How much did you see?"

"I arrived when you shouted 'Finally' and watched as you proceeded to laugh at the Putties getting cut apart," Blue answered honestly before asking, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, petty revenge on bruises when given during their first surprise attack," Red answered before some more putties arrived. Blue grabbed his other half of his staff and proceeded to fight with his staff at full length. Red proceeded to heat the blade up some more and charged the large number of Putties. Their endurance was rewarded when they defeated all but one of the Putties when the last one was knocked out with a loud bonk revealing Pink holding her mace in her hands. Red says, "Where is Babs?"

"She is following the Minotaur," Pink answered before saying, "But that was twenty minutes ago."

Red frowns before saying, "Then we better go help her," Blue lifted his wrist to use his communicator and says, "don't, there is no point as all the stone, concrete and metal will interfere with them," Blue nods before Red says to Pink, "Do you think you could follow and get Adam?" they start running down the tunnels back tracking.

Pink says, "I don't think we will have any time. If this Minotaur is anything like the Myths surrounding his original version, then she could be in a lot of danger."

"In what way?" Blue asks as he never got into researching myths not relating to science.

"The men who entered the Minotaur's maze were killed," Pink says as they reach the point they split up. Pink paused in her explanation before saying, "The women would be raped until they either killed themselves or died from the act."

Red increased his pace with that while Blue stumbled at the comment before recovering and with Pink increase their pace following Pink and Yellows path.

 **With Black-That moment**

Black carefully walked along the tunnels carefully marking his path, looking down corridors and tried to find the Minotaur or any Putties. Black made a final mark when suddenly a loud cow like roar was heard before he is tackled by the Minotaur back along the tunnel that he had just came from. Black was tackled and slammed into a wall by the Minotaur in a large circular room with four entrances off set from each other. Black was lifted off the ground before kneeing the Minotaur in the kidneys. The Minotaur slammed his arm to pin Black by the neck free Black to use his Axe and only at an awkward position only able to slap the Minotaur. Black starts to struggle to breath when suddenly Black thought, 'what would Virgil-?' he didn't finish as he suddenly kick the Minotaur between the legs.

The Minotaur groaned and let Black go enough for Black to slash the Minotaur. Only the Minotaur raised his shield and blocked the attack before slamming his club into Black's Axe. Black was knocked down to the ground and struggled to get up to defend himself when the Minotaur kicked his side before Yellow shouts, "Hey MOOMOO!" the Minotaur turned around only to receive a Power Dagger to the left eye. The Minotaur staggered back in pain as its' eye was cracked before Yellow helped Black up and asks, "Are you okay?"

Black groans and says, "I feel violated, and I was the one to kick the monster between the legs."

Yellow flinched before saying, "We should probably get to the others."

Black comments as they step back towards the direction that Yellow and the Minotaur came from when Black says, "We are going to need to get some distance before trying to contact them on the communicators."

Yellow simply counters with, "Let's just back track the way I went, you know before we find out whether what Sabrina said is true or not," Black became nervous when he hears the slight fear in her voice. They dodge the Power Dagger that the Minotaur pulled out the dagger from its' face, where it embedded itself in the wall next to the tunnel they would be leaving.

Black looked over his shoulder before pushing Yellow out the way when the Minotaur caught up to them. The Minotaur tackled Black through the path Yellow highlighted while Yellow was safe in the new blind spot she created. Yellow then jumped onto the Minotaur's back as it returned to choking out Black, using one Dagger to make a hand hold and the other to stab repeatedly. The Minotaur releases Black and swings around violently trying to get Yellow off its back. Black groans as he fell down to the floor and says, "I thought Bulls prefer attacking red."

Black stands when Red, Blue and Pink found them and while Pink helped Black. Red charged the Minotaur while his sword glowed with heat and slashed the Minotaur's left leg removing its left foot and stumbled face first into a wall. The Minotaur's head was stuck as the Black recovered. Pink then asks Yellow, "So everything okay?"

Yellow shakes her head and says, "I think I pissed it off," the Minotaur removed its head and charged Red who managed to cut one of the Minotaur's horns off. Yellow then states, "Um, I also think that-" what happened next interrupted her as the Minotaur charged past Yellow and Pink, both not in its blind spot and tackled Red into Blue before Black whacked the Minotaur's broken horn, changing the monster's focus. Yellow finished by saying, "There is something really weird with this monster," Red was back handed before focuses on Black where Red slashes the Minotaur's arm.

The Minotaur ignores the loss of the arm before charging Black, Red shouts, "What did you do?"

Black rolled out the way and answered with a quick shout, "What you did to Bones!" the Minotaur knocked Black into a wall with its Club. Black groans at the attack before saying in pain, "Turns out I apparently kicked a third arm!"

Yellow and Pink flinches, before Red grabs Pink's mace before throwing it between the Minotaur's crotch causing the monster to scream in pain before Black changed the Axe into a cannon and shot the Minotaur in the face at point blank range. The Minotaur froze with a gaping hole for a face with it's club above its head before Black says, "Is it dead?"

To get a proper answer and solve the problem then and there, Red heated his sword and started cutting the Minotaur into tiny pieces and before turning to the edge to the side where there was a green puddle and dropped a piece in the puddle where the piece broke into dust and melted into nothing. With that they dropped all the pieces and sighed in relief as the Minotaur was destroyed. Red says, "When we get out of here, we need to tell someone about green toxic waste before it kills someone."

With that the group return to the Sewer Entrance where Red led the group as he suddenly slammed into the invisible wall. Pink shouts, "What the hell! But we destroyed the Minotaur!"

Red leaned on the invisible wall before saying, "Rita must have placed the key somewhere else," he rubs his helmeted face before saying, "Probably outside where we can't get to." Blue tries contacting Zordon before Red suddenly fell backwards with a loud thud before saying, "Okay! what just happened?"

 **Five Minutes Prior-With the Putty sealing the Rangers away-Ally near Ernie's Juice bar-Ending when the Invisible wall is removed.**

The Putty was searching through the some dumped clothes and putting them on so that it could remain hidden. Once it was covered in rags it tried to walk away when it bumped into an agitated Tommy Oliver who had just learnt that all his students were being taught by a new karate dojo where they charge outrageous prices for the free lessons he was teaching and also teaching morals that were a major part of sport. Tommy was walking home that day early because in his current state he broke a bow staff that he was training with and throwing it into a wall and asked to leave, when he bumped into the Putty wearing clothes. Tommy frowned at first before the Putty suddenly threw a punch. Tommy smirked angrily and proceeded to defend himself by beating up the Putty before knocking it back towards the Ernie's Juice bar where Naruto walk into the alley with the two broken Bow staff pieces resulting in the Putty being stabbed with two sharp and broken sticks before bursting into clay dust.

Tommy and Naruto looked at one another before Naruto dropped the broken wood pole into an open dumpster and returning to his work. Tommy frowns as Naruto appeared to not care. Tommy frowns before saying, "There is something weird with that guy," he grabs his medallion around his neck and takes several deep breaths to calm down before asking himself, "Now I am talking to myself," he then heads home at a calm pace.

:End of Chapter:

 **BEWARE THE WRAITH!**


End file.
